50 Shades of Bechloe
by x-backtoblack-x
Summary: 26 chapters of nothing but smut.
1. Bath Tub

Beca let a content sigh escape her lips as she allowed herself to slide down as far as she dared into the soothing waters of her bath tub, the delicate aromas filling her nostrils as the steam caused her to fall into a state of pure relaxation, her heavy eyelids drooping shut.

Bellas had been a bitch today. The practice had seemed to go on forever, and of course it had been a new dance routine on top of that, so muscles Beca didn't even know existed were aching in ways she didn't even deem possible by the time she'd left their rehearsal hall.

She didn't care now though, not as she let the water around her ease her into an almost sleep like state of tranquillity. In fact, she was so tranquil that she failed to hear the door of her apartment swing open, or the door of her bathroom for that matter.

The first notion that poor, unassuming Beca had that there was anyone else in the room at all was when a soft melodic voice whispered "Oh, bath looks good" in her ear, causing her to jump so high the bath was almost emptied.

"Jesus Christ Chloe!" Beca screeched. "Were you trying to kill me?" She demanded, trying her best to ignore the fact that her girlfriend was already starting to strip down.

"Oh well you know that was my original intent." Chloe shot back sarcastically, shimmying out of her underwear in a way that Beca found mesmerising. "But then I came in here and you looked so relaxed after your tough day, I thought I'd help you unwind instead." She explained.

"Yet you felt the need to empty the contents of the bath first?" Beca queried, motioning to the soaked tiles.

"Less of you covered by water." Chloe shrugged. "Now quit complaining and slide down to let me in." She added with a wicked grin, slipping into the bath behind Beca when the brunette did as she was told, positioning herself so Beca sat between her legs.

"Oh, you're right… this is pretty amazing stress relief." Beca hummed in approval, allowing herself to fall completely into her girlfriends embrace as Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's shoulders.

"What can I say, I'm a genius." Chloe murmured, her lips softly touching the back of Becas bare shoulder, beginning to trail soft kisses across her skin towards the back of her neck, and up further to her ear where they ghosted over the outer shell.

"Mhm… genius." Beca sighed in agreement, turning her head to capture Chloe's lips in a kiss, bringing one hand out of the water to hold on to the other woman's flame red hair.

Caught up in the kiss, Beca failed to notice where Chloe's hand was moving, emitting a soft gasp into Chloe's mouth when she felt her girlfriends long delicate fingers trace her inner thigh.

"Now, now, let's not displace more water." Chloe smirked when she felt Beca jump. "Try not to get _too _excited." She added, her fingers gradually sliding up Beca's leg, ghosting over the other woman's core.

While her hand began to lightly rub circles in Beca's clit - the sensation of that along with the current of the water driving the shorter woman crazy - her other hand moved to Beca's breast, beginning to kneed it in slow circles, her hands now matching rhythm.

Beca released a low moan, and tilted her head back further until she was able to reach the exposed skin of Chloe's neck with her mouth, beginning to nip at the tender flesh over the red heads pulse point as her partner sped up her motions.

Without warning Chloe slid two fingers into her girlfriends wet folds, the sudden fullness causing Beca to buck forward to meet the red heads nimble digits, water sloshing over the edge of the tub as Chloe continued the increasingly frantic in out motion of her fingers.

Beca knew Chloe needed to get off, being able to hear the girls' soft moans every time Becas thrusting would result in her slamming into Chloe's core, and knew a change in position was needed, as she turned herself awkwardly until she was straddling her girlfriend, thankful that her bath had wide sides.

Chloe didn't have time to question the change of position as Beca's hand shot between their bodies and into her clit, causing a gut deep scream to roll from her lips as Beca began to push her fingers in and out while rubbing her thumb in rapid circles over the red head's bundle of nerves.

Chloe, although momentarily lost in the moment, soon remembered the task at hand, and began thrusting her fingers into Beca with just as much force, their rhythm being quick, even and hard as Beca's head fell onto Chloe's shoulder as the red head slipped another finger into Beca's cunt.

The water only added to the nerve bending sensation as it seemed to heighten their awareness and senses; both women feeling themselves come un-done almost as one, Chloe's short sharp breaths becoming more forced as Beca's grunts and moans got louder.

Beca lost it first, her moaning accumulating into one satisfied scream that seemed to echo around the small room they were in long after she'd closed her mouth to ride out her high in content breaths instead. Chloe was close behind, the noise her girlfriend made coupled with the feeling of Becas walls clench and close around her fingers driving Chloe over the edge, letting out a deep throaty moan as her head fell back against the back of the tub.

"That…" Beca panted, her head lying against Chloe's shoulder as she tried to even out her breathing. "Was exactly what I needed."

"You'll not be saying that when your bones _really _ache later." Chloe smirked, her hand stroking the length of her girlfriends back as the younger woman still puffed out her breath.

"That just means we'll have to take another bath." Beca grinned, kissing Chloe's shoulder before finally lifting her head off it. "It's just a vicious circle really."


	2. The Gym

The gym. Why the hell was she at the gym? Beca hated the gym, and not hated in the "oh you'll feel good afterwards" kind of way, no, she hated it in the "I'm only fucking doing this crap so I'll not pull another muscle at Bellas rehearsal".

That's why when she did finally drag her sorry ass into the gym – two weeks after she said she'd start going – she was in such a funk it actually took her a while to spot the familiar face across the room. Chloe was doing yoga, or Pilates or whatever exercises it was that involved stretching – she could hardly tell the difference between a treadmill and an exercise bike – and Beca was going to go over and say hi, like she really was, but then Chloe stretched.

Now on a good day at Bella's rehearsals Beca had a hard time keeping her eyes off Chloe's ass when she done a stretch, but when the red head was wearing them really tight yoga pants and a tank top, well then she didn't stand a chance.

She couldn't help but become mesmerised as Chloe got down on all fours and arched her back, her ass falling into the gentle rolling curve she created with her spine right up to the nape of her neck, where lose strands of red hair fell from her messy bun. Beca almost fell from the elliptical however when Chloe sat back onto her heels, ass now jutting out past her feet as she placed the palms of her hands on the floor in front of her and stretched again.

Damn yoga was hot.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chloe knew she was being watched. She also knew Beca was new to the whole gym experience, otherwise she may realize that her leering was extremely obvious, especially as Chloe done her work out in front of a mirror.

Usually getting stared at in the gym would creep Chloe out. It was something about the lust and appreciation in Beca's eyes though. It not only caused Chloe to exaggerate her poses as much as possible, but it was also fair to say it turned her on, like a lot.

She was in the middle of the triangle – and okay that didn't require you to jut your ass out, but Chloe would swear to bad posture in a court of law, so whatever – when she finally managed to catch Beca's eye in the mirror.

She wasn't quite sure what had caused her to do it, but the second she locked eyes with the brunette – who practically had her hand in her pants already – she winked. It wasn't anything overly dramatic or theatrical either, which probably made it worse. It was a quick seductive flash accompanied by a sultry smirk that had Beca scurrying into the changing rooms.

She should have left it at that as well. One wink to see where she stood – and it was obvious that she was located firmly in the grounds of "I really like you but my god I'm awkward about it" – and then she could get back to her yoga and possibly do something about it in the future, but she didn't.

Instead she rose to her feet gracefully and followed the path Beca had taken, glancing around her to make sure no one else looked like they were just about to finish their work out before sliding in the door of the woman's changing rooms behind the brunette.

"It's rude to stare you know." Chloe whispered, having crept silently right up to the brunette until she stood directly behind Beca, who'd already stripped to just her bra and underwear – probably having planned on taking a cold shower.

"Fuck, Chloe!" Beca screeched, dropping her towel as she jumped and turned.

"Was that a request?" Chloe teased, taking a single step closer to the shorter woman and looking down at her through her lashes.

"Yea, I no... I mean, no… I wasn't staring!" Beca stumbled over her words, a blush rushing to her cheeks.

"Lying never got anyone anywhere." Chloe scolded softly, taking another daring step up to the brunette until there was less than an inch between their bodies.

"I'm not…" Beca started, but was cut off when Chloe ghosted her lips across Beca's, melding their mouths together hesitantly, yet with determination.

"If you still want to tell me you're not lying I can leave right now and finish my workout." Chloe prompted once she broke their lips apart, staring expectantly at the younger woman awaiting a reply.

Rather than reply Beca propelled herself forward and locked lips with the red head once more, the pair almost falling as they stumbled towards the wall of the changing room for some support, their hands already moving frantically over one another's bodies as their mutual pent up desire took hold of them.

Chloe's layers were discarded promptly, as was Beca's bra and underwear, the decision being made in between kisses to move things to a cubicle, Beca bolting the door behind them before allowing her eyes to travel over the woman in front of her, who was standing now, waiting for the brunette to make the next move.

She didn't have to wait long, as Beca quickly closed the small gap between them once more, attaching her lips first to Chloe's then to the other girls jaw and neck, working up a trail of red marks that caused Chloe to moan almost inaudibly at first, though her octave rose when Beca's arms wrapped around her back and cupped her ass, her short nails raking over the soft firm skin causing Chloe to groan in pleasure.

Chloes own hands were quick to react, dragging her nails down over Becas collarbones until they reached her breasts, taking the mounds in her hands and squeezing them roughly, beginning to tweak at the nipple until it hardened to a stiff nub before shaking Beca's mouth off her neck and leaning down to suck on the hard flesh, her teeth biting down softly before her tongue ran over the bite to calm the sharp pain.

Beca gasped at this, and her grip on Chloe's ass tightened, her nails now running higher to a point half ways up Chloe's back. It wasn't enough though. Chloe could feel a throbbing at her core and she knew exactly what she needed to satisfy it.

"Beca." She gasped as she pulled her head away briefly from the other woman's chest, her partners able hands knowing on reflex what to do once the words were uttered as one slid around to Chloe's clit and began to massage the tender flesh, causing a satisfied groan to escape Chloe's lips.

Chloe wasn't sure how the other woman managed to balance, but seconds later she was met with the sensation of Beca's knee moving up between her legs and pushing hard against her cunt, the broader base of pleasure coupled with Beca's continued hand rotations causing her to emit a guttural groan of joy.

As her pleasure increased she knew she needed to return the favour, and one of her hands slid quickly down the length of Beca's toned stomach, quickly finding its way into Beca's wet folds as she quickly inserted two fingers and began to push them in and out, her thumb taking up rubbing circles in Beca's tender bundle of nerves.

Beca took this as a hint and pulled her knee away only to slid her own agile digits into Chloe's slick folds, her momentum meeting that of the red heads as they clung to one another for dear life.

Chloe could feel herself coming close, but didn't want to go first, opting instead to insert her fingers to the knuckle, curling them as she withdrew them slowly, stopping just millimetres before she pulled them out and repeating the motion twice more before she could feel Beca's walls begin to clench around her, then and only then allowing herself to give in fully to the sensation she was feeling.

This resulted in them coming together, Chloe's screams almost completely drowning out Beca's throaty moans of pleasure that filled up the small space they were enclosed in and seemed to echo out into the room around them as they slumped against the wall of the changing cube, clutching one another for dear life.

"That was far better than my original workout." Chloe panted once some of her breath had actually returned to her.

"Glad I could be of service." Beca smirked, making no effort to pull away from the red head, which caused Chloe to grin internally. "Should we leave?" She asked after a moment.

"I'd leave it a while…" Chloe smirked. "If there's anyone out there they just heard way more than they should have… we should probably wait until we're sure it's empty again." She explained.

"Valid point." Beca nodded in agreement.

"Plus this isn't so bad." Chloe added, her arms wrapping themselves further around the petite woman.

"Well yea… the only reason I wanted to leave was to get on with round two somewhere more private." Beca informed her then, planting a delicate kiss on the red heads shoulder.


	3. Mile High Club

Beca and Chloe are a couple, and the´re going on a vacation together (Maybe Hawaii/Bali?). Seated in the airplane, Chloe is eager to join the "mile-high club" and have to try convincing Beca to go to the bathroom with her.

The first half hour of their flight had been spent being awkwardly judged by the woman in the aisle seat beside them, apparently Chloe leaning over to leave a brief kiss on Beca's lips when the flight started not having pleased the obvious bible basher.

This of course had gotten on Beca's last good nerve quite a while ago, and she'd taken to staring out the window with her headphones in instead, the heavy beats cancelling out the elderly woman's tutting and head shakes.

She was so wrapped up in one of her mixes – and of course trying to think of ways she could have improved on it – that she didn't even fully register the fact that Chloe had draped a blanket over both their laps. In fact it wasn't until her phone buzzed in her pocket that she registered it at all, having to slide her hand under it to produce the mobile.

She was confused to say the least when she saw it was a message from the red head beside her, wondering why the hell she couldn't have just tapped her on the shoulder instead. Reading the message made that abundantly clear however…

_Wanna join the mile high club with me?_

Beca was dumbfounded at first, looking to Chloe only to see the girl staring straight ahead as if nothing were going on. She wasn't going to pass up an offer though, removing her headphones and stowing them in her bag before she responded.

_I can meet you in the bathroom in five…_

She watched as Chloe produced her phone from under the blanket, and saw the girl smirk as she tapped out her reply, feeling her own mobile ring in her hand seconds later.

_Where's your sense of adventure?_

Beca didn't have time to question what that text had meant, her answer catching her off guard seconds later as she felt Chloe's hand graze the outside of her thigh from under the blanket.

"Shit." Beca gasped, her eyes widening in shock at the sudden contact, definitely not having been prepared for whatever Chloe was about to do to her.

"You okay babe?" Chloe questioned innocently as she ran her hand to the inside of Beca's thigh and up to the seam of her jeans, smirking gleefully when her term of endearment directed at Beca earned her another tut from the woman to her right.

"Fine." Beca replied curtly, remaining still seeming like the most difficult thing she'd ever had to do as Chloe began to rub her through her jeans, being careful at the same time to keep the blanket on their laps.

Chloe was looking straight ahead of her, with a face so innocent it would seem laughable that her hand was currently ceasing it's hard rubbing motions, instead moving up and undoing Beca's button and zip expertly.

When the red head slid her hand in, still moving her fingers in swift circles over Beca's boy short underwear, the shorter woman thanked the gods that she'd worn lose jeans on this flight.

She could feel a moan pushing at her lips to escape and instead opted to rest her head as casually as she could on Chloe's shoulder, turning her head discreetly into her girlfriends neck to muffle the soft sound that escaped.

Unfortunately for her this only spurred the red head on as Chloe expertly pushed her underwear to one side and ran her finger up and down the length of Beca's wet folds before slipping it in slowly to the first knuckle, testing Beca for her reaction.

Her reaction was a rather audible gasp she only just managed to cover with a coughing fit. She saw the smirk play across Chloe's lips at this reaction, and knew this was only the beginning, being able to feel the other woman twist the finger that was still inside Beca so she could get a better angle before she began to move it in and out, each time inserting it just a little further until it was in to the second knuckle, then and only then beginning to twist and bend the finger inside of Beca, knowing exactly where to find the DJ's G spot.

"Oh…" Beca sighed, her eyes forced shut as she tried to focus all her energies on staying silent rather than the way her girlfriend was currently using her thumb to stroke at her swollen nub while her finger still twisted inside her.

Chloe knew exactly what to do and how to do it though. She added a second finger and thrust in as hard as she could just as she saw Beca bite her lip, at the same time pushing down with her thumb on the brunette's bundle of nerves, garnering the exact response she desired as Beca's walls instantly began to clench around her two swift moving digits and low pant like screams began to fall form Beca's lips which were still more or less being held shut by her teeth.

"Fuck." The cuss fell from Beca's lips before she had time to stop it, not that she cared as the orgasm shot through her body in a wave like motion of release.

"You okay babe?" Chloe questioned, feigning concern once Beca's moaning noises had ceased.

"I uh… stubbed m toe." Beca replied, suddenly aware that it was no longer just the conservative lady beside them that was staring. "On the seat in front." She added, nodding her head in that direction.

"I'll kiss it better when we land." Chloe promised with a wink, waiting until those in the seats around them returned to what they'd been doing before producing her hand from beneath the blanket, her index and middle finger shining in cum which she promptly proceeded to lick off, her tongue wrapping around the slender digits and sucking them clean again.

"You fucking tease." Beca whispered; her eyes transfixed on what was going on.

"Just working up an appetite for later." Chloe informed her just as quietly, a seductive grin pulling at the edges of her lips.


	4. Dance Floor

the girls are at a club, random person flirts with chloe, becca becomes jealous cue bathroom sex or dance floor stuff

The dance floor was swamped. Like literally packed to capacity and for the first time in her life Beca was right out in the middle of it rather than behind the decks or sitting on a couch somewhere observing rather than taking part.

That's what dating Chloe was like though. You didn't observe, or sit things out, like ever. You took part. Come hell or high water you took part in whatever the activity was, even if it was dancing in the middle of a hormone fuelled dance floor with remixes playing that you _know _you could do a better job of in your sleep.

It wasn't that bad though. Chloe was a grinder. Like she really, really was a grinder and when you're her girlfriend that more often than not means you're the one getting grinded against. Even though Beca's not much of a dancer, all she really needs to do is stand there and smile while Chloe does all the work – not that it's a challenge to smile.

"Having fun?" Beca smirked, watching as Chloe came up from a hooker drop she'd done, having used the length of Beca's leg as the pole.

"I'm so glad you came out tonight!" Chloe shouted back, a drunken smile gracing her features. "Aubrey gets weirded out when I try and grind with her." She added as an afterthought.

"I can only imagine." Beca couldn't help but laugh, the image of the pristine blonde being used as a dance prop being one that satisfied her greatly. "Though hey, I'm going to the bar to get another drink, want anything?" She added, knowing that Chloe was still well able to handle her alcohol.

"Vodka and black." Chloe nodded, unwrapping her arms from Beca's waist and kissing her on the cheek before letting her disappear off into the crowd.

Beca was only a fan of clubs when she was with Chloe, so naturally made a bee line for the bar with the intent of getting back to her girlfriend as soon as possible, weaving her way back through the throngs of half-naked people within moments, a glass of vodka and black in one hand and a vodka and red bull in the other.

The sight she was met with didn't impress her in the slightest however. Chloe was in the same spot she'd left her in only now had the added company of a male companion, who was whispering relentlessly in Chloe's ear.

Even though the red head didn't look to be too into whatever the man was saying Beca couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy rush through her, causing her to make a beeline for her girlfriend, crashing their lips together when they met – and possibly accidently spilling her drink on the guys shirt in the process.

"I should get you to get me drinks more often." Chloe giggled once Beca pulled away reluctantly to catch her breath – the red head failing to notice the glare her girlfriend shot at the man who was now sulking in the background.

"You won't be able to get rid of me easily if assholes like that begin to swarm around you once I go." Beca commented, handing Chloe her drink before dropping both her hands to the red heads waist. "You're mine."

"I think someone's a little jealous." Chloe sung in the shorter woman's hear, downing her drink in three quick gulps, placing the cup on a table beside them before she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck.

"He's an asshole, and he was chatting you up." Beca defended.

"I think it's sexy." Chloe continued, ignoring what Beca had just said. "I think it's super sexy when my girlfriend gets jealous." She repeated, swooping down and beginning to kiss along the side of Beca's neck.

Chloe was right. Beca was jealous, and she could still see the man out of the corner of her eye leering at the back of Chloe's auburn curls. She was just drunk enough to do something about it too.

"You know what else is sexy?" Beca murmured, bringing her mouth up to Chloe's ear so she could be heard over the din of the club.

"What's that?" Chloe hummed in approval, biting her lip at the husky tone her girlfriend used.

"Sex." Beca commented; one hand beginning to massage circles in Chloe's hip as the other slid to the miniscule gap between their flush bodies, slipping down past the waistband of Chloe's skirt.

"Oh…" Chloe breathed out, moving subconsciously closer to her girlfriend as Beca began moving her fingers in frantic circles over Chloe's underwear, already feeling the thin lace material soak through. "Shit." She sighed the, grabbing the brunette by the back of the head and pulling their lips together, moulding their mouths into one and slipping her tongue in past Beca's slightly parted lips, moaning as Beca's fingers increased their pace.

The entire situation was thrilling for Beca. The openness of their location, the feeling of Chloe moan and beg against her lips, and of course the moisture on her fingers letting her know exactly how much Chloe wanted it.

She couldn't hold out much longer, pushing Chloe roughly towards a couch and straddling her once the red head sat down, making quick work of moving Chloe's lace thong to one side then before sliding a finger inside her, again using the proximity of their bodies to block the in out motion of her arm as best she could from the croud.

All the while their lips remained as one, and Beca could feel, rather than hear, Chloe's moans and pants as they began to increase against her mouth. Beca just wanted to feel the other woman lose it because of her, and almost instantly added a second finger, nothing soft or tender about the way her agile digits picked up their pace. It was around this time Chloe's head fell from Beca's face, now attaching to the DJ's neck instead, where she began to bite and nip at her skin, all the while her pants and grunts becoming increasingly sharp and needy.

Beca let her fingers find Chloe's G spot and began to curve her fingertips into it, knowing exactly how the other woman liked to be touched. She knew this would result in Chloe coming undone before long, so hadn't expected any form of retaliation from the red head, being shocked when she felt a hand slide up under her top and push her bra aside, beginning to pull and scratch at her breast, tweaking the nipple until it stood erect.

This sensation spurred Beca's hand on, and she just managed to add a third finger to Chloes wet folds, feeling her girlfriends walls clench around her fingers tighter each time they moved inside her.

She pulled Chloe's lips back up to meet her own just in time, feeling the long undulated moan press into her mouth as the orgasm screamed through the red, causing her to shudder, and grip at Beca's shoulder with her free hand for dear life.

"You…" Chloe panted, peppering Becas lips in soft kisses. "Are perfect." More kisses. "And so hot when you're jealous." Even more kisses.

"You're even hotter when you let me fuck you on a club sofa." Beca smirked, pulling her hand slyly out of her girlfriends skirt and leaning back just a little into Chloe's lap, wrapping her arms around the red heads neck and keeping their faces close.

"I'm definitely taking you clubbing again." Chloe nodded, a smirk playing across her face as she pulled Beca in for another kiss.


	5. Exhibitionist

Beca finds out that Chloe is an exhibitionist with a taste for public sex after she jumps the other several times when out on dates.

Beca hummed what she knew would probably turn into her next remix as she walked back from the library – because apparently she was the first person in history to be failing philosophy, and even she found that embarrassing.

It wasn't that late, so even though she was in a pretty secluded area – because it was a university, what the hell would people be doing around a library? - she wasn't surprised when she heard footsteps approaching her from behind. What did shock her though was when these steps began to pick up pace. What shocked her even more was when the steps broke out into a run.

She didn't have time to react though. She barely had time to panic before a body was pressed against her back and a hand covered her mouth and nose, whoever it was slowly beginning to drag her to the patch of semi secluded greenery at the side of the library.

She knew what was going to happen. She'd heard about it in the news often enough. She was just going to be another one of those girls stabbed and left for dead. Her attacker eased her onto the patch of damp grass behind a shrub bush, their ginger hair coming into view as they… wait. Ginger hair? Long auburn curls falling in Beca's face as a pair of crystal clear blue eyes approached her.

"Chloe!" Beca hissed when the other woman pulled her hand away from her face. "What the actual fuck?" She snapped, trying to sit up only to find the red head had taken it upon herself to straddle Beca, keeping her pinned to the earth.

"I missed you." Chloe whined, swooping her head down to draw her words out across the shell of Beca's ear. "You suddenly wanting to pass exams really sucks."

"Why's that?" Beca chuckled, resting her hands casually on Chloe's thighs, figuring they'd be here for a while at least.

"Because…" Chloe whispered, dragging her lips down the side of Beca's jaw "Then I don't get to do this." She explained, connecting their mouths then and kissing her girlfriend hard, nipping and sucking at Beca's lips to elicit a moan of pleasure from the brunette.

"Chlo'." Beca moaned; breaking their lips apart as the red heads hands began to roam along Beca's sides. "We're in public… what are you doing."

"It's half the fun…" Chloe murmured teasingly, her words tickling Beca's skin as she slipped her hands under her girlfriends top, bunching the material up over Beca's bra so she was able to properly work the brunettes breasts, teasing the nipples with her fingers, first though the bra, then moving the material aside to roll them in her fingers until they stood erect.

"Fuck, Chloe." Beca whimpered, her partner having brought her thigh between Beca's legs at the same time, beginning to slide her leg up and down against Beca's crotch to create friction as she continued to knead at the young woman's chest.

"I'm going to presume that was a request." Chloe smirked, pulling away from Beca just enough to wriggle out of her trousers and pants, beginning to undress her girlfriend in a similar fashion.

"Chloe what are you doing?!" Beca hissed, no amount of pleasure she was feeling being able to take away from the fact that her girlfriend was getting them both naked in a very public spot. "Would slipping your hand down my trousers not just do the job?"

She didn't get a reply though. Instead Chloe repositioned herself, bringing her own clit down to rest on Beca's.

"Oh…" Beca moaned softly as her girlfriend began to rock her body in a clockwise motion, grinding down hard into Beca's cunt. "Oh fuck…" Beca moaned a little louder this time, jutting her own hips up and moving them in time to Chloe's circles, maximising her pleasure.

A throaty groan escaped the read head as she pushed down further against Beca's clit, one hand reaching up again to Beca's chest, her nails tearing down along the brunettes milky flesh from the valley of her breasts right to her navel.

It was something about how public they were, how they could be caught at any time, fucking so openly for the world to see. It thrilled Chloe to know that every scream or moan that came from either of their mouths could be overheard. It got her excited in a way that scissoring just couldn't fully express.

The hand that had scrapped Beca moved down past the brunettes navel, beginning to stroke the exposed skin of Beca's cunt, adding to the DJ's pleasure. Eventually Chloe managed to push two of her fingers in between their groins, finding that as she teased her fingertips along Beca's wet folds, causing her partner to release a strangled cry, her own bent knuckles doubled the sensation she was feeling.

"Just. Fuck. Me." Beca managed to wheeze out between a clenched jaw, trying her hardest not to scream as one of her own hands grabbed Chloe by the waist and the other joined her girlfriends at their clits, beginning to stroke the length of her girlfriends folds.

Chloe let out an undulated moan at the sensation, sliding two fingers inside her girlfriend as per her request and beginning to twist them in and out, all the while trying to keep up the motion of their hips, even as Beca slid her own two fingers into Chloe, the pair then working in tandem to get one another off.

The way their clits rubbed together as their fingers quickened their pace was electrifying, and when Beca came Chloe swore she'd never heard her girlfriend come louder, the scream seeming to roar up from the pit of the petite woman's stomach, passing her lips before she had a chance to stop it.

Chloe wasn't far behind either, Becas hips bucking one final time causing her fingers to be pushed into deeper to Chloe's cunt, causing the red head to come tumbling over the edge, a satisfied scream rolling off her tongue as she collapsed on top of her girlfriend.

"Wow…" Beca panted, making no immediate effort to cover up as she lay holding Chloe on top of her.

"Wow." Chloe agreed, kissing the side of Beca's neck softly.

"I've never been more excited that my girlfriend's an exhibitionist."


	6. Going The Distance

50 Shades Bechloe Prompt - Chloe is known for her high sex drive but Beca thinks she can last longer

'When Harry Met Sally' was on, and this of course meant that Chloe had dragged Beca in front of the TV to watch it with her, even having insisted Beca take a break from the current remix she was making – I mean the nerve.

Beca didn't see why anyway. She knew it was Chloe's favourite film, the girl having seen it probably a hundred times by now. She just didn't understand why they needed to watch it again.

"Why do you always laugh so much at this part?" Beca commented after a while, the pair just having re-watched the orgasm scene in the restaurant, the scene that as usual reduced Chloe to a state of near tears.

"I can't say." Chloe giggled, wiping her eyes. "You'll get mad." She added with a lopsided grin.

"Well now you have to tell me!" Beca demanded, quirking her brow.

"It's just…" Chloe sighed, figuring out how to word it. "She kind of reminds me of you in that scene." She elaborated carefully.

"What?" Beca gasped. "When was the last time I orgasmed in the middle of a restaurant?!"

"No, not the orgasm part… how do I explain this." Chloe pondered, trying her best to school her features and hide her grin. "Just… it doesn't take you much to get excited is all, so I always have this funny image of us just having to talk about sex sometime, and you'd orgasm…" She explained, having given up any attempt she previously had at controlling her features.

"Excuse me…?" Beca dead panned; sitting up straight in the couch, directing her full attention at Chloe. "It doesn't take me much…" She repeated.

"Not always!" Chloe tried to backtrack, only digging her hole further. "Just like, if you've been on tour or I've been away on business… then it can you know… be quick." She tried to explain awkwardly.

"Take that back!" Beca threatened, nudging her in the side as she sat up on the couch to lean over her fiancée.

"Make me." Chloe smirked, crawling away slightly.

"Take. It. Back." Beca repeated again, this time straddling the red head and leaning over her, their faces inches apart.

"Make me." Chloe repeated again, this time the words coming out as a breathy whisper.

"With pleasure." Beca smirked, capturing the other woman's mouth with her own and kissing her hard, biting down on Chloe's bottom lip, causing the red head to moan.

Quick work was made of their cloths, and it wasn't long before the film as forgotten about, both women being lost in one another's bodies. It was Beca that put an end to the roaming, her hand traveling down Chloe's abdomen and towards her clit, where she began rubbing circles in the red heads bundle of nerves, eliciting a throaty moan.

"No, stop…" Chloe groaned, pulling Beca's hand away begrudgingly. "I do believe the purpose of this is for me to prove a point." She reminded her, flipping the pair over without warning then so she was on top. "And that's exactly what I plan on doing."

Beca arched an eyebrow but had no time to do more as Chloe's mouth closed in around her breast, tongue swirling over the surface of her nipple an teeth biting and tugging at it softly, the hand that she wasn't using as a prop going to the other breast to tweak at her nipple. The red head used the strategic placement of her knee between Beca's legs then, pushing it up into her partners clit and grinding it against the sensitive area vigorously, causing Beca to whimper and groan in approval.

Chloe smirked. This probably wouldn't take long, she knew it.

Her hand left Beca's breast and travelled down to the other woman's navel, hesitating there and tracing patterns in the bare skin, grinning when she heard Beca whimper in anticipation.

"Someone's coming undone." She teased, having finally lifted her head away from Beca's breast to reattach it to her neck, dragging her nails across Beca's navel from one hip to the other, waiting for Beca to give off a frustrated growl before darting her fingers down to where her knee had been hard at work, rotating them in sharp circles, each time pushing them further into Beca's clit causing the DJ to groan roughly.

"Am. Not." Beca managed though gritted teeth, only spurring the red head on with her words as Chloe effortlessly slid a finger into Beca's wet folds, pushing it in and out roughly in a deliberate effort to create no real rhythm so the brunette couldn't prepare herself for the next thrust.

Beca could feel her walls closing around Chloe's finger harder each time but pushed the sensation back and tried to focus on anything else, determine to last even as a second finger was added and Chloe's fingers were pushed in right to the knuckle, curling around Beca's G spot each time she pulled them back.

"You're not giving up… are you?" Chloe laughed against the skin of Beca's neck, the other woman's ragged breaths seeming to become determined rather than erratic.

"N-no." Beca groaned, one hand bunching in Chloe's hair and scraping at the back of her scalp as the other balled into a fist at her side.

"So be it." Chloe nodded, lifting her head away. "You asked for it." She added with a wicked grin, her head falling instantly back to Beca's neck, this time her mouth kissing and sucking its way down along her collar bone and through the valley of Beca's breasts, the trail continuing across her abdomen, stalling only when she reached Beca's groin as she instead started to kiss the tender skin softly, feeling the young woman squirm beneath her light touch.

The kissing soon escalated, and Chloe's tongue quickly found its way out of her mouth, licking up Beca's juices as her lips sucked on her tender bud, a guttural scream rising from Beca's stomach at the sensation, yet still she managed to hold on.

Chloe knew she was close though, she could feel it in the way she clamped around her fingers each time the digits moved in and out. She added a third finger to the process and brought her tongue to join them as well, licking along the wet folds and pushing it in to work with her fingers rapid movements when she could.

Beca's hips bucked frantically and the hand that was tangled in Chloe's auburn curls pushed for Chloe to come closer as the DJ's legs wrapped around her head.

"Oh…" Beca groaned, the pressure building to a point she knew she could no longer hold as Chloe's expert tongue and fingers worked their magic. "Yes. Fuck. Chloe." One final sharp thrust was all it took in the end for the undulated scream to pass Beca's lips and echo through the room as her body vibrated and her walls clenched around Chloe's fingers.

She rode out her high with Chloe still inside her, the red head only bringing her face back up to kiss Beca softly on her parted lips once the brunette was lying still again, panting and gasping to regain her breath.

"Not too shabby." Chloe hummed, resting herself at Beca's side and curling herself around her fiancée.

"Best. Orgasm. Ever." Beca mumbled, still not fully able to regain her breath.

"Glad I could be of service." Chloe giggled, leaning over to kiss Beca once more.


	7. Tickling

Prompt for 50 Shades (feel free to not take it! just a suggestion): Who says tickle fights aren't sexy? (or something less lame sounding...haha). Tickle fight instigated by Chloe to cure Beca's grumpiness after a Bella's rehearsal turns into more.

"She's such a tyrannical bitch." Beca spat, storming from the practice hall with Chloe hot on her heels.

"Okay I know you're pissed at her, but that's my best friend you're talking about." Chloe snapped, finally catching up to the shorter woman as she stormed across the quad towards her dorm building.

"I don't care who she is, she has no right to continually ridicule me on the way I look just because it doesn't fit her fucking social norm." Beca spat, feeling her anger bubble – she'd not even asked Chloe to follow her.

"I know, I know." Chloe sighed, not even knowing how to try and defend the blonde for the sheer quantity of unnecessary jabs she made at Beca's tattoos and piercings. "Just know she does it from a place of… of wanting to be perfect. I mean you know you're exactly the kind of thing her father would hate."

"Are you saying I should try and please Aubrey's dad now?" Beca questioned, a slight smirk playing at her lips at the ridiculousness of the claim in spite of her foul mood as they slowed their brisk pace, now nearing Beca's door.

"Well then you'd need to get rid of them ear monstrosities." Chloe teased.

"You bitch!" Beca gasped, turning to slap her friend lightly on the arm.

"You're smiling though." Chloe pointed out. "You can't be that mad at me!"

"I smile when I'm really pissed off." Beca shot back easily, stopping when they reached her bedroom door. "It's a flaw to my otherwise perfect personality."

"Perfect's so not the word I'd use." Chloe snickered, stopping at the brunettes side. "I am however glad to see I've managed to calm you down…" She added as a happy afterthought.

"Not much… I'm just conserving my rage so I can scream at her tomorrow." Beca explained, turning then to unlock the room door.

"We'll see about that." Chloe grinned, reaching for Beca's waist when the other woman's back was turned and beginning to run her hands up and down the brunette's sides, causing her to let out an almighty shriek.

"C-C-Chloe!" Beca gasped as the red heads fingers continued mercilessly, slipping easily under Beca's t-shirt to continue their assault. "Wha-What are you doing?!"

"I'm unleashing all that pent up aggression in the form of tickling." The red head stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well stop! Stop!" Beca screeched, turning on the spot to try and push her friend away.

She hadn't been anticipating how close their faces would be though. The proximity was startling in fact, and was made even more compromising when Beca tried to push the red head off her, only to have Chloe sway a little and fall in closer still to the DJ's face, both women now able to feel the others breath against their skin.

It took Beca a second to realize she was no longer thrashing, no longer being tickled in fact. In the split second that Chloe ceased her actions, choosing instead to let her palms rest against Beca's hips, time almost stood still, their eyes locking and both women knowing that there was no way out of the situation other than to…

Their lips met softly at first though the tenderness didn't last long, a desire being realized in both of them that coupled with Beca's still present anger caused the kiss do intensify instantly, tongues clashing and teeth crazing as they fought for dominance, Chloe's hands running up and down under Beca's top again as the DJ let hers become tangled in Chloe's hair, alternating between tugging at it and pushing their faces closer together.

Neither was sure how they managed to reach the other side of Beca's door, though both knew that the bed was too far to go, Chloe slamming the flimsy wooden frame shut and instantly getting pushed up against it, her back slamming against the solid surface causing her to grunt into Beca's mouth.

Her nails raked up and down Beca's spine as the young woman attached her lips to Chloe's neck, alternating between kissing the sensitive skin and sucking at her pulse point and along her collar bone, leaving a trail of marks wherever her mouth went.

"What… what're we doing?" Chloe gasped, never the less not wanting it to stop as she pulled Beca closer, wrapping a leg around her waist.

"Dunno…" Beca admitted, pushing Chloe's jacket from her shoulders and beginning then to relieve her of her top, Chloe doing the same with Beca's t-shit. "Feels good."

"Yea." Chloe agreed instantly, pushing away from Beca only slightly to rid themselves of their tops, unhooking Beca's bra and letting the DJ do the same to her before she was slammed up against the door once more.

Before she was fully aware of what was happening Chloe felt the button of her jeans pop open and a hand slide into the gap between the tight material and her underwear, Beca lifting her face from where it was gradually kissing and biting a trail toward Chloe's breast only long enough to hum her approval over how wet the other girl was.

Her hand was restricted by the jeans, but she saw no time to take them off, instead moving Chloe's underwear out of the way and slipping two fingers straight into her wet folds, keeping her pace quick and even as she used her thumb to rub the bundle of sensitive nerves at Chloe's cunt.

The red head grunted, once, then again, and each time Beca's fingers moved in and twisted around until she knew she'd hit Chloe's sweet spot, exiting then and re-entering with more force than last time, ignoring the cutting feeling of the zip against her arm.

"Fuck, Beca." Chloe moaned, the brunettes body now being the only thing that held her against the door as her legs gave up on her when Beca added a third finger, her pace, if possible, increasing now that she knew what Chloe liked, being helped along by the taller woman's hips bucking out to meet the able digits.

Beca's mouth had found its way to Chloe's breasts, her tongue swirling around the red heads nipple causing it to stiffen; the pleasure being added to as Beca's teeth grazed over it and tugged at it lightly, causing Chloe to scream.

"Oh…" Chloe managed between grited teeth, pushing her entire body against Beca's fingers as she felt her walls clamp around them and let herself come undone, the undulated scream filling up the room, even after Beca pulled out of her and licked her fingers, waiting for Chloe to calm down.

She was going to say something witty, something about how this was a far better way to relieve stress than tickling, but Chloe didn't give her a chance. Before she could even open her mouth in fact the other woman seemed to recover from her high and had them flipped, Beca now finding herself pinned between the door and Chloe's semi naked body.

She didn't see the red head's face either, Chloe instantly hunkering down and seeming to effortlessly yank Beca's jeans down with her until they lay, along with her underwear, around her ankles. Chloe's lips were light as they kissed a trail up Beca's inner thigh, stopping only twice to suck and create small bruises to mark where she'd been.

"You're so wet." Chloe hummed, Beca feeling rather than hearing her words as the sound vibrated against her clit.

"Fuck me." Beca groaned, her hands tangling once more in Chloe's hair, pushing her face closer to her core and letting out a long sigh of relief when the other woman threw one of Beca's legs over her shoulder and let her mouth make contact with the tender flesh.

She kissed up and down the length of Beca's cunt at first but soon found she couldn't resist the sweet taste, her tongue licking along the brunettes wet folds and stopping at her bundle of nerves, where it swirled in a circle before her lips closed down around the area and sucked on it, causing Beca to scream and tighten her grip on Chloe's scalp.

Her tongue darted into Beca's clit next, moving in and out effortlessly, feeling Beca's walls tense and ease with each movement. She heard Beca whimper though, and knew her mouth alone wouldn't be enough, adding two fingers instead to work in and out rapidly, her tongue going back to swirling and licking patterns on Beca's cunt.

Each time her digits twisted inside the DJ she felt her walls contract more, and she knew she was close, her lips pulling the Beca's sensitive bud into her mouth once more and sucking on it as her fingers curled around Beca's G spot being what finally drove the brunette over the edge in a long low scream of joy that left her sliding down the door frame towards her partner.

"Wow." Beca mumbled, awkwardly moving her leg off Chloe's shoulder and wrapping it instead around the other woman's waist, letting her head fall back against the door that would be forever tainted in the best possible way now.

"I second that…" Chloe hummed, grabbing both Beca's hands and interlocking their fingers before pulling the shorter woman away from the door towards her face and kissing her softly.

"Mmm, you taste like me." Beca commented with a lazy smile, closing her eyes as she licked her lips and leaned in for another one, this time trailing her tongue along Chloe's slightly parted mouth and humming contently.

"You do taste good." The red head giggled.

"Does that mean you want to do this again sometime?" Beca questioned hopefully, her lips still hovering over Chloe's when she spoke.

"Well… next time I expect dinner first." Chloe teased. "But sure." She added. "Now come on, I expect cuddling after sex." She added; picking the petite woman up off the floor and dragging her to Beca' bed.


	8. Bellas Rehearsal

Anonymous asked: This is a prompt for the 50 shades of Bechloe Fic : can you do one where Chloe gets beca off in a bellas rehearsal :) thanks

"For fuck sakes." Beca groaned, throwing her head back in her chair and letting out a long sigh of frustration as Aubrey flipped a sheet in the thirty page hand out she'd given each of them, continuing to read through each and every word of the IACC's rule book – because apparently after the FootNotes were disqualified, no risks could be taken.

"All good over there solider?" Chloe giggled, leaning over in her seat to whisper her words so Aubrey wouldn't hear them.

"I'm so bored I think I may actually be brain dead." Beca cried out quietly, thankful that they were down the back at least so the blonde, that was standing at the front of the room talking about some kind of restriction on the inch length of skirts, wouldn't hear them.

"Here." Chloe offered, scooting her chair as close to her girlfriends as she could. "Lean on my shoulder, you can sleep until she's done reading the rules, then if there's still hours left in the day you can get up there and lead us to victory." She stated proudly.

"You've a lot of faith in what I can do with a bunch of comatose a-cappella singers." Beca snorted, none the less letting her head fall into the crook between Chloe's neck and shoulder, letting out a relieved breath.

"I've a lot of faith in you full stop Becs." Chloe smiled, resting her hand casually on the brunette's thigh before turning her attention back to the head of the room where Aubreys tangent had now turned to lipstick shades – who knew that of all the possible colours Aqua Green was the only forbidden one.

Beca was slow to notice when Chloe's hand began stroking up and down her inner leg a few minutes later – like she seriously was falling asleep – though once she did, didn't waist a second glancing up at the red head, noticing she was still staring firmly ahead as if there was nothing going on.

Beca was just about to let it go and get back to her power nap when she felt the hand travel all the way up to the waistband of her jeans and tug a little at the material before sliding back down to rest dangerously close to her crotch, Beca now able to see the vaguest outline of a smirk play at her girlfriends lips.

The hand wrapped around her inner thigh then and moved right up to the seam of her pants where she began to rub and apply pressure, causing Beca's hips to buck slightly towards the movements.

"Uh… Chlo'." Beca whispered as the red heads hand picked up pace and she felt herself begin to soak through her underwear at the sensation.

She was ignored though, Chloe's startlingly blue eyes never leaving the front of the room as she applied one more sharp push to the seam of Beca's pants before moving up to the button, undoing it in seconds along with the zip and sliding her hand in.

"Chloe…" Beca hissed, feeling her face turn scarlet. "We're. In. Public." She reminded the other woman through gritted teeth.

"Everyone but Aubrey's dozed off at this point, and she's in her element… no one will notice." Chloe insisted quietly, still never taking her eyes off the front of the room as she used her hand to guide herself down past the constricting jean material to where she felt the moisture from Beca's underwear. "My, my…"

She began to rub Beca through her pants, slowly at first to get Beca used to the feeling to avoid her creating too much noise, picking up the pace then, once she heard Beca emit a soft sigh.

Her fingers were experts in Beca's anatomy, and knew exactly where to hit and how to hit it, rotating her fingers a little harder every time they were right over her entrance, while she slid her thumb up and down over Beca's bundle of nerves rather than in rotations.

It wasn't long until she could tell that Beca was silently trying to control her breathing, and decided to push her even further. She was slow to move the underwear aside, wanting her girlfriend to know exactly what she intended on doing to her as she ran her fingers twice more up and down the length of Beca's now fully exposed folds before sliding two fingers in, Beca having to bite down on her lip to the point where she almost extracted blood to stop herself from screaming.

Her fingers moved slowly, though each movement was deliberate. Her fingers pushed in a little further each time and rotated more and more to the left, getting closer and closer to hitting Beca's sweet spot that she knew would make the DJ scream. Each time Beca thought it was going to happen too, and bit down on Chloe's shoulder in anticipation, only to have the hand slide slowly back out until it was just her fingertips still inside her.

It was excruciating, but as much as Beca wanted more she knew she wouldn't be able to keep quiet if she got it, so instead she opted to sit still, feeling her pleasure build at an agonisingly slow pace with each deliberate movement of her girlfriends hand.

Aubrey was finally nearing the end of the sheets and Chloe knew this meant she needed to be done soon, so finally slid her fingers in the full way, twisting them right around and pushing them into Beca's G spot, using her thumb to give the brunettes bundle of nerves one solid push at the same time.

It definitely done the trick, and the wave that had been building finally crashed over Beca in one unexpected motion.

"Shit." She screeched, unintentionally alerting the attention of her fellow Bellas.

"Anything wrong Beca?" Aubrey called from the head of the room, no one having noticed Chloe's hand shoot out of the petite woman's trousers and back into her own lap.

"No I… Just a leg cramp." Beca mumbled, turning all kinds of shades of read in the process.

Chloe smirked at the entire altercation, waiting until the rest of the group begrudgingly turned their attention back to the head of the room before lifting her two fingers from her lap and sucking the digits clean.

"Fuck you." Beca muttered, eyes having gone wide at her girlfriends flirtatious manner.

"Jesus Beca, be nicer to your girlfriend." Amy scolded, having heard what the DJ had just said but obviously not knowing why. "Just cos you've a foot cramp doesn't mean you can be nasty to her." She added before leaning forward in her seat again.

"How is it I just got caught out twice and you come up smelling like daises?!"


	9. Lap Dance

If your still taking 50 shades of Bechole prompts- the Bellas are playing truth or dare which leads to chole having to give a lap dance to Beca. And things escalate from there. :)

A post victory party had taken a turn for the dark side somewhere along the night. Each Bella had thought that to themselves as they'd gathered in a circle for truth or dare, knowing that the part of their minds that wasn't at least three drinks worse for wear was screaming at them to stop.

Cynthia Rose hadn't taken no for an answer though, and the drunk part of their minds had the reigns for now, so there they were, in a circle with an empty beer bottle spinning ominously in the centre.

"Truth or dare?" Fat Amy questioned Stacie when the spinning came to a stop, pointing at her.

"Dare." Stacie replied without a seconds hesitation, never having been one to reveal emotion – or to chicken out when something crazy was asked of her.

"I dare you… to make out with Aubrey for at least thirty seconds." Amy smirked, knowing that although the dark haired girl may be more than willing, the blonde would be appalled.

She was half right anyway. Stacie lunged across the circle towards the former Bellas leader instantly and even without time to properly react Aubrey didn't really seem to mind all that much once their lips met and Stacie's hands went to the side of her face, the blonde reacting after a moment and wrapping her own arms around the busty girls neck to pull her closer.

Their kiss only seemed to deepen after that, Stacie sliding her tongue past Aubrey's parted lips as the blonde eased them back onto the floor, moving her hands instead to Stacie's waist.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Amy called, finally pulling the two out of their bubble. "Jesus thirty seconds is up!" She informed them in shock, watching as the two pulled away from one another awkwardly, only now seeming to realize what they'd been doing.

"Damn…" Cyntia whistled, watching as Stacie pulled her top down again and Aubrey pulled hers back up.

"I'm drunk…" Was the blondes only line of defence, her cheeks turning a deep crimson as she avoided eye contact with the group. "Now let me spin it." She added, having been seated to the left of Fat Amy.

"Okay…" She mused when the bottle stopped and pointed at Chloe, the red head seeming more excited than nervous. "Truth or…"

"I choose dare!" Chloe giggled instantly.

"Right then. I dare you…" Aubrey paused, knowing she needed something worse than making out with one of the Bellas to throw Chloe. "I dare you to give Beca a lap dance." She smirked.

The flawlessness of the plan was two-fold really. One, a lap dance was _way_ worse than a little making out – or a lot of making out, whatever – and two, everyone and their mothers knew the girls had toners for one another, so why not get them to act on it.

"Deal." Chloe smirked, already standing and grabbing Beca by the wrist to drag her to the couch.

"Wait, what?" The brunette questioned; eyes going wide as she was shoved onto the leather.

"Just try and control your toner Mitchell." Chloe winked, positioning herself so her legs were either side of Beca's body and her hands were placed firmly on her hip. "You need to slide in a dollar to get me going." She husked, quirking her eyebrow and waiting for Beca to respond.

The DJ looked baffled for a moment, but when Chloe's long stare persisted she reached into her pocket, pulling out a dollar bill and trying to hand it to Chloe only to have the red head lean down so she could slide it into her bra, trying her best not to enjoy the way the other woman's skin goose-bumped slightly when her hand made contact.

"Music maestro!" Chloe called over her shoulder, never turning round as her eyes remained firmly locked with Beca's.

Of course it was Titanium that started to ring out through the speakers, and Chloe's own eyes widened as her lips curled into a grin, the two women being the only ones in the room to know the significance of the song.

The way her hips began to sway in time to the beat was ridiculously mesmerising, and although Chloe never lifted her gaze from Beca the brunette simply wasn't able to return the favour as her eyes went straight to Chloe's crotch which was rotating mere inches above her knees.

The second the bass came in and the lyrics started Chloe slipped her thumb into the belt loops in her skirt – because of course it'd have to be a skirt – and inched the flimsy material slowly over her hips and down her thigh, leaning in closer to Beca to allow the material to graze the brunettes knees as she slid it down to her ankles.

By now the room was silent, and both women could believe they were the only two in it, Chloe straddling Beca's lap before removing her shirt, revealing her matching blue lace bra and underwear that Beca had to use all her self-restraint not to reach out and grab.

When the bass dropped Beca was sure her brain did too, right into the gutter. Chloe swung her head in one fluid motion, her auburn hair flicking in a wide circle that grazed Beca's face before falling neatly again around Chloe's shoulders.

She vaguely made out a holler in the background but didn't pay attention to it for long once the snare started as Chloe's hands were pinning her shoulders to the back of the couch, her hips rotating in place on her lap, Beca's jeans right now seeming like the biggest barrier ever as she saw Chloe's eyes cloud over with lust.

The second base drop almost killed Beca, the red head in her lap now completely letting go, her face mere millimetres from Beca's as she ground into her, higher and higher up her lap each time towards the brunettes crotch, her hands sliding down Beca's shoulders to her forearms, easily guiding the DJ to place her hands on Chloe's waist, feeling the rotations move up through her fingertips.

Beca couldn't help herself and let out a low moan as she felt Chloe's underwear work into the seam of her trousers. The sound didn't go unnoticed by the antagonist either, a head of auburn hair sheeting Beca's face as Chloe lent in to her ear.

"What's say we continue this show somewhere more private?" She husked, breaths coming out sharp due to the work out she was doing.

Beca couldn't even bring herself to reply, simply clutching tighter at Chloe's hips and setting out another solitude grunt of approval. It was enough though, and seconds later the warm contact in her lap was broken as Chloe sprung from her seat, not even bothering to mention what was going on to the rest of the group as she tugged on Beca to follow her into one of the rooms of the apartment they were renting for finals.

"What just happened…?" Aubrey gasped, her gaze following the two girls as they left, Beca practically drooling after her best friend.

"I think the big sexual elephant in the room is about to be dealt with." Amy nodded, a slow smile creeping across her face. "About damn time and all."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chloe's eyes were almost black with lust as she shoved Beca back against the hard mattress roughly, instantly climbing back up on her lap and resuming her grinding, all the while working on the button and zip of the brunettes jeans, shoving them as quickly as she could down past Beca's thighs and over her knees, letting Beca kick herself out of them as she refused to break the even rotations she was now making right over the DJ's underwear.

"Jesus." Beca gasped, feeling Chloe push herself down against her as the red heads hands snaked up under her top and lifted the material off over her head in one swift motion.

"Chloe actually, but close enough." The red head winked, leaning down then and biting along Beca's neck and collarbone, licking over the teeth marks to sooth the searing pain that caused the brunette to groan and squirm, her short nails dragging up Chloe's back.

Beca was quick to find that Chloe's hands were nothing if not skilled, her agile fingers managing to unhook the DJ's bra with minimum input from Beca, the red heads palms then taking up the task of kneading at Beca's firm breasts, pinching her nipples until they stood erect, electing a sweet moan from the brunette.

Somewhere in the back of Beca's foggy mind she knew she should return the favour, and hooked her finger under Chloe's bra, dragging her partner towards her where she proceeded to remove the garment and attach her mouth to Chloe's breast, licking and sucking at her nipple while the red head arched herself towards Beca's lips, letting out a strangled moan in the process.

The feeling of Beca's wet lips around her nipple set Chloe on fire, and she scratched her nails down the length of Beca's stomach, pausing at the barrier that was the other woman's underwear only briefly before sweeping them off her, doing the same with her own pair seconds later before re-connecting their pelvises and pushing their cunts together, Beca's hips rising off the bed to meet Chloe's thrusts.

The hand that had removed their underwear was quick to return to Beca's navel however, tracing patterns in the creamy silk like skin, sliding her fingers down and sweeping them across the brunettes bundle of nerves periodically before resuming the patterns, smirking when Beca's head fell back from her chest and each flick caused the DJ's face to contort in a pained kind of pleasure.

She wasn't going to keep the game going much longer, but apparently Beca had already had enough of the teasing, grabbing Chloe's wrist and pushing it sharply towards her clit, the wordless whimpers being all the begging she could manage as Chloe's own cunt continued to rub over Beca's sensitive area.

Chloe could see the brunettes eyes begin to roll back in her head already, and wasted no time sliding two fingers inside her with ease, a strangled cry of relief forcing its way from Beca's lips when she done so.

"Fuck…" Beca whimpered as Chloe's hands took up a rapid pace, her partners hips jutting out to meet them each time.

Chloe could feel Beca clench around her, and it turned her on more than she thought possible, beginning to grind into Beca's thigh now as she continued to pleasure the brunette, slipping in a third finger and rotating it with each in and out motion.

Somewhere in the back of Beca's mind she felt Chloe's humping motions against her leg, and lifted her knee up to apply pressure to the red heads clit, blindly letting her hand follow the line of her body down to her leg until she came into contact with Chloe's wet folds, extending two of her own digits in and meeting pace with the other woman's thrusting.

Neither were quiet, and each time Chloe's fingers entered Beca the DJ would emit a moan, louder each time as the orgasm built inside her and Chloe's fingers twisted with more force. Similarly each time Beca drove her fingers further into Chloe the red head couldn't help but cry out as she too felt her pleasure bubble up.

It was Beca that came undone first, a long scream mixed with Chloe's name and cusses tumbling form her lips as she rode out her high, her fingers still inside Chloe although they'd gone still.

Before she'd recovered fully from her high she became aware of Chloe's body sliding up and down on her fingers which still sat inside the red head and, still panting, Beca pushed a third finger in, finishing her partner off in three quick, hard motions, the red head collapsing on top of the DJ after screaming the brunettes name.

Long after the red heads voice had stopped echoing around the room, and even after they'd managed to catch their breaths they still lay in place, Chloe's body having curled itself almost on top of Beca's, with their legs entwined and with Chloe's arm draped over Beca's waist as the brunette tucked hers around the red heads shoulder.

"We should go back." Chloe mumbled, feeling her eyes droop closed, but afraid to fall asleep in case things didn't seem so perfect in the morning.

"No; not yet." Beca whispered, her hand running softly through Chloe's auburn curls. "This is nice."

"Will you still think that in the morning though?" Chloe questioned softly, lifting her head off Beca's shoulder to look the brunette in the eye.

"Only if you're still here." Beca replied, leaning forward then and pressing a soft kiss into the red heads lips, realizing that for everything that had just happened, that had been the first time their lips had actually met.

"I'll still be here." Chloe promised, pulling away only long enough to say the four words before she pressed another light kiss into the corner of Beca's mouth, the pair peppering one another with kisses then until exhaustion finally overtook them.


	10. Elevator

"I'm going to take the stairs." Chloe announced to Beca, who was standing at her side as they stepped up to the elevators steel doors.

"Chlo' the Bella's are all staying on the fifteenth floor, taking the stairs would be just plain sadistic." Becainformed her, quirking an eyebrow at the red head. "Not to mention the fact we've to take these cases too."

"Well I'd let you take my case up in the lift and I'd just, you know… jog." Chloe argued.

"This from the girl that's claims to be allergic to all forms of exercise other than wii tennis?" Beca snorted. "I didn't know you were afraid of elevators?" She added then, hearing the machine rattle towards them.

"I'm not… I just… you know there's six elevator related deaths every year, and over ten thousand injuries that require hospitalization." Chloe spewed off, physically flinching when she heard the doors ding open.

"Come on." Beca laughed, grabbing her girlfriend by the arm and pulling her in along into the glass walled lift before she had time to argue. "Face fear head on and all that."

"Whoever said that was an idiot." Chloe mumbled, her eyes squeezed shut as the doors closed and Beca hit the button for the fifteenth floor.

"I promise you'll be fine." Beca soothed, taking the other woman's hand and holding it tight as the steel box jolted to life and Chloe let out a squeak of terror.

The elevator ran smooth for the most part, dinging every time it passed a floor until Chloe was finally able to pry her eyes open just enough to notice that they'd just passed floor ten. They were nearly there.

Of course it was too good to be true however, and before the red head had any time to comprehend what was happening the smooth running spokes in the steel box seemed to shudder to a halt, the lift creaking menacingly as it stopped.

"Holy shit." Chloe dead panned, eyes going wide as the death grip on her girlfriends hand tightened, causing Beca to flinch.

"It's okay. It's cool." Beca nodded, turning to face the other woman. "They've machines to tell them when this kind of thing happens, an engineer's gonna be here in like ten minutes tops." She promised, running a soothing hand up and down Chloe's arm.

"I can't last that long." The red head confessed; eyes shut tight again as her breathing became laboured.

"Okay, Chloe, Chloe look at me." Beca prompted softly, stepping right up beside the red head and waiting until her eyelids fluttered open just enough for the blue orbs beneath them to become visible. "We. Will. Be. Fine." She emphasised, nodding along with each word and stopping at the end to press a kiss against the red heads lips.

The kiss was meant to be for reassurance only, but Chloe leaned into it, her breathing slowing as she moved her lips in time to Beca's, running her tongue along the DJ's teeth as Beca snaked her arms around Chloe's waist.

"You…" Beca smirked, breaking the kiss ever so slightly. "Are meant to be focusing on breathing." She berated, never the less taking control of the situation by pulling Chloe back against one of the mirrored walls and continuing to kiss her, their hands roaming across one another's bodies.

Their tops were discarded quickly as their eager hands demanded, Chloe's nails digging tracks in Beca's porcelain skin from her shoulders, right down to where the dip of her ass met her jeans while Beca's slid under the red heads bra, kneading at her breasts, feeling the nipples stiffen beneath her touch.

"Turn around." Beca demanded breathily, her mouth moving to cup Chloe's ear as she spoke. "Now." She added, pushing Chloe herself when the red head didn't comply right away.

Chloe didn't have time to question it. All she knew was she liked it when Beca took control.

She felt the brunette push her hair to one side and drag her mouth across the back of her muscular shoulders, peppering them with kisses as her hands continued to rub and pinch Chloe's breasts, causing the red head to moan throatily.

Next she felt one of Beca's hands slide down her abdomen, undoing the button of her jeans with ease and pushing them as far down Chloe's legs as she could, insisting then that Chloe step out of them fully before she continued.

"Look at me." Beca insisted then, her hand now pushing down the flimsy material of her partner's underwear until she was able to move past them to Chloe's cunt.

Chloe began to turn her head awkwardly to face her partner, but was cut off by a low growled command that passed Beca's lips as she began to move her hand in deliberate rotations across Chloe's bundle of nerves.

"Look at me, in the mirror." She insisted, Chloe turning then to the mirror on the opposite wall only to find her gaze met by Beca's intense stare. "I want to watch you come undone." The brunette whispered against Chloe's ear lobe, a heat rushing to the red heads core upon hearing the words.

Her fingers moved down further then, running along her wet folds, causing electricity to run up through Chloe as her hips buckled down to try and meet Beca's teasing digits.

"Not yet." Beca smirked, using her free hand to pull Chloe in until her back was flush against Beca's front and hold her in place, her other hand continuing it's long, painful touches, running up and down the length of Chloe's clit, tracing light patterns over the red heads bundle of nerves just light enough for Chloe to feel it, causing her to whimper.

"Beca…" Chloe groaned, eyes falling shut in frustration as her breathing became frantic, the throbbing at her core intensifying as Beca's teasing continued.

"Look at me Chlo'." Beca hummed, this time against Chloe's neck as her lips traced up towards her ear. "Look at me and tell me how much you want it." She purred, her fingers touches seeming to get softer rather than stronger, as if she had all the time in the world to work Chloe up.

"I want it." Chloe groaned, prying her eyes open and looking straight at Beca, a light sheen of sweat on her face. "I want it so badly." She pleaded, trying once more to buck her hips down towards Beca's fingers.

Beca wasted no time, and shocked Chloe when she drove two fingers inside her, the red head letting out a gasp of pleasure as Beca began a quick pace, her fingers curling with each in out motion as Chloe's hips rode up and down on her fingers.

"I want you to look at me, and I want you to ride my fingers Chloe." Beca demanded then, Chloe doing as she was told and looking her partner straight in the eye through the mirror, sliding her hips down on Beca's fingers and pulling herself up again, increasing her pace as Beca's fingers twisted and curled, yet never actually moved.

Chloe was unravelling fast, but knew she had to keep her eyes locked with Beca, fighting to not have them roll back in her head as her gasps morphed into screams and she felt her walls begin to clamp more and more each time she slid herself down over Beca's digits.

She began to feel the orgasm rip through her, and fought with all her might to keep her eyes open, allowing Beca to note the way her blue orbs turned black just for a moment and the way her lips parted ever so slightly as a scream much larger than what should be possible fell from them.

Chloe's legs gave way but she didn't fall, instead feeling herself be guided onto the ground by Beca's strong arms, nestling herself in her girlfriends embrace then as she caught her breath.

Not that she had much time to do so though, the elevator jolting to life mere moments after she curled herself around Beca's slight frame.

"Shit." Chloe gasped, realizing her near naked state and springing quickly to her feet, all signs of fatigue instantly leaving her body. "Oh my god, where're my jeans?" She questioned frantically, feeling them being thrown in her face seconds later by Beca, who was crawling around on the floor trying to find the t-shirt she'd been wearing beneath her shirt.

They were fast, but nowhere near fast enough. Chloe hadn't bothered to button her jeans, instead opting to find her top and throw it on as Beca done the same with her shirt, neither even having time to flatten their hair when the elevator doors dinged open on the fifteenth floor.

"So anyway, I was saying to Stacie that… Oh my god." Aubrey shrieked, green eyes going wide at the site that greeted her and Fat Amy when the steel doors slid open. "Chloe why are you… Beca what?! Why are neither of you properly dressed?!" She cried in terror, her hands shooting instantly to cover her face.

"Calm down Captain… they've both got their bits covered." Amy informed her with a baffled look before turning her attention back to the two women who looked now like deer caught in headlights. "Well, well, well, someone's been aca-getting it on." She surmised.

"No." Aubrey scolded then, pointing blindly in Amy's direction as one hand still covered her face. "You will not use an aca-ism for that, it's not appropriate… they defiled that lift and one another." She berated.

"I suppose now's a bad time to say we're an aca-couple then…" Chloe couldn't help but quip, earning her a look of disbelief from Amy and Aubrey and a sharp jab from her girlfriend.


	11. Tour Bus

re you doing the one with chloe giving Beca head while she's driving the tour bus soon?

ICCA's were won and the party was over after no less than two solid days of crawling from bar to bar and from club to club. Needless to say the bus back to Barden was a quiet one. Even Aubrey wasn't looking forward to going back to normal classes on Monday morning, but the Dean had been adamant that they were to return the school bus by no later than ten am sharp on Monday morning which now meant pulling an all-nighter to get back to Barden in time.

Cynthia Rose had offered to take the wheel for the first three hour shift, and just over two hours ago Fat Amy had taken over from her as they continued across state. Next was Beca, who'd promised to take third watch in spite of her growing fatigue.

In fact the young brunette was just dozing off, with her head resting on Chloe's shoulder down the back when she felt a sharp jab to her shoulder.

"You're meant to be staying awake." The red head murmured, poking Beca's shoulder once more to make sure the young DJ heard her.

"I am. I am…" Beca muttered, her eyes remaining shut tight.

"Liar." Chloe snorted, shoving the petite brunette now so she slumped off her shoulder. "You're driving next so you have to be awake."

"It's not my fault I'm tired." Beca sighed, rubbing her eyes angrily before forcing them open to make eye contact with her friend. "I'll probably fall asleep at the wheel at this rate."

"That's why I'm here." Chloe smirked. "To keep you awake."

"You're not doing a very good job." Beca pointed out, her eyes still feeling heavy.

"That can change." Chloe winked, eyes glistening with mischief as she leaned down and began to kiss along the side of Beca's jaw.

"What're you doing?" Beca gasped, feeling Chloe's lips trace across her pulse point and her teeth bite down on the sensitive area softly, the brunette needing all her self-restraint not to moan.

"Keeping you awake." Chloe pointed out the obvious, continuing her trail of kisses as her hand came to rest on Beca's thigh.

"On a bus full of people." Beca added, feeling her cheeks burn slightly.

"They're sleeping." Chloe interjected; foreseeing where Beca would go with her argument before the brunette even had time to. "And before you mention anything I know the last time we done this we were drunk, but I figure why not, you know? I like doing this." She added, sliding off her seat then to get onto her knees, pushing Beca's legs apart as she done so.

"Oh my god, what're you doing?" The young DJ squeaked, eyes going wide as Chloe's hands went to the waist of her jeans and worked on opening the zip and button.

"Shh, just relax." Chloe smirked, pulling gently on the brunette's jeans until Beca reluctantly lifted herself off the seat enough to let them slip down over her legs and onto the floor.

She watched then as Chloe's grin grew and the red head reached for the blanket that lay on the seat beside them, draping it over her head and Beca's waist before lowering her head towards Beca's underwear, which were already becoming wet with anticipated pleasure.

Her lips traced across the seam of the cotton garment, following the trail her nose mapped out as it pushed ever so slightly into Beca's clit, causing the Brunette to squirm. Using her teeth she tugged at the underwear, waiting until Beca once again lifted her hips before pulling them down past her knees roughly.

She then kissed a trail back up along Beca's leg, stopping periodically to nip and bite at the skin of her thigh as she drew closer to the brunette's core.

Beca couldn't see a thing of what was happening under the blanket, and this only heightened her senses as she felt Chloe's breath ghost over her centre and the red heads lips brush softly against her bundle of nerves, causing Beca to puff out two laboured breaths as she tried to remain quiet.

Next she felt Chloe's tongue, soft at first, simply trailing lazily along her wet folds, teasing her as if she were daring Beca to beg only because she knew she couldn't. Her tongue was a pro and it swirled patterns in Beca's sensitive area to prove this, working its way along her cunt and tracing shapes in Beca's bundle of nerves, licking around her bud making the DJ squirm and groan as softly as she could.

She could almost feel the smirk of Chloe's lips against her sensitive and swollen skin and it took all her self restrained not to cry out for her to fuck her, instead having to reach down for the lump in the blanket she knew to be Chloe's head and push down on it, forcing her partner into her clit.

The red head took no more prompting and within seconds Beca was forced to stifle a gasp as Chloe's tongue darted into her cunt, swirling around inside her for a few seconds before retreating out again, only to repeat the motion again and again, each time her face moving closer as she tried to push her tongue further inside the DJ's folds.

Beca was gripping the blanket with both hands now, her lip almost bleeding with the force she was biting down on it with as she forced herself to remain quiet, her limits being tested as Chloe's tongue slid out of her and up to lick around her swollen nerves once more before falling back into her cunt without warning, pushing in even further this time and swirling until she was able hit Beca's G spot, the brunette being unable to stop the soft groan of pleasure that passed her lips as the electricity shot up through her body.

Chloe had a skill for reading people, and the skill was no less accurate when it came to telling when people were nearing orgasm. She could feel it in the way Beca tried to control her bucking hips but was now failing, in the way the brunettes slight hands pushed her head impossibly closer to her core until all that filled Chloe's nostrils was the sweet smell of Beca's sex, and in the way Beca's walls clenched around Chloe's tongue as if at any second she was likely to explode.

Sure enough it only took one more expertly placed flick of her tongue to have the other woman tumbling over the edge, Beca's muffled cry of pleasure thankfully not echoing too far around the bus as Chloe quickly fixed the brunette's underwear and trousers before getting up off her knees, leaving the blanket lying over Beca's lap and sliding under it herself when she sat back down.

"Feeling awake yet?" She mused, her lips still plump and glistening.

"Definitely." Beca nodded, still feeling dazed from the experience.

"Glad I could help." Chloe smirked, leaning over then and placing a tender kiss on the edge of Beca's lips, pulling back to see the petite DJ smiling. "What?" She chuckled softly.

"Just… you taste like me." Beca commented, the smile that had been tugging at the corner of her lips now forming a full grin.

"I wonder why…" Chloe teased, rolling her eyes and leaning in once more to press their lips together.


	12. Supply Closet

50 shades prompt, chloe is working an office job and beca comes to visit and they end up doing it in the supply closet

Beca walked towards the office door that read "Chloe Beale, Marketing" in shining gold letters with two sandwiches and coffee's in hand just as the door swung open, revealing the red head, who was carrying a stack of papers.

"… Beca?" Chloe's jaw dropped upon seeing her girlfriend, setting the papers down carefully on an empty desk to her left before taking a run at the smaller woman, almost flooring her when she enveloped the brunette in a hug. "Oh my god what are you doing here?!" She squeaked into the other woman's top.

"What, a girl can't take a week off from touring to come see her girlfriend?" Beca smirked, pulling Chloe back just enough to set the food and drink she was holding down on the desk beside her. "I even brought you lunch."

"I don't care about lunch." Chloe commented quickly, her arms still wrapped securely around Beca's neck. "I thought I wasn't going to see you until the middle of next month… you said you were recording all this week in New York."

"I was… but I figured that I couldn't wait a month to see you." Beca filled her in, still smiling at the blue eyed woman in front of her.

"Christ I missed you!" Chloe sighed then, as if realizing for the first time how difficult it was to be away from the other woman as she crashed their lips together.

The kiss soon became unsuitable for public viewing as Chloe backed Beca into a wall, pinning her there with the full force of her body as she trailed her tongue along Beca's lower lip, demanding entrance to her mouth.

"Your office?" Beca panted, pulling back from the kiss just long enough to form the half sentence.

"No can do." Chloe informed her quickly, still insisting on keeping their mouths fused together. "Window's on the other side looking into offices across the hall." She explained, trying to use as little precious oxygen as possible as her onslaught of kisses continued.

Beca groaned, afraid now she'd have to wait until later to re-connect with her girlfriend – and that so wasn't what she'd envisioned on the five hour plane back to LA.

"Don't be such a complainer." Chloe giggled then, pulling back and glancing up and down the hall quickly, seeing no one but one intern right down the other end of the building at the photocopier. "Follow me." She stage whispered, grabbing her girlfriends wrist then and pulling her along until they reached a door that looked a lot less expensive than the office ones.

"Where does this lead?" Beca asked, somewhat sceptical yet not really that bothered as long as it led to a place where she'd get laid.

"Nowhere..." Chloe vaguely informed her, pushing the door open then and dragging Beca into the most cramped supply closet she'd ever been in, Chloe having to squeeze around her to lock the door once they were both in.

The red head didn't miss a beat, pivoting quickly on the spot once she was sure the door was closed and slamming Beca against a shelf, the younger woman "oofting" at the sudden force yet not minding all that much as the sound was drowned out by Chloe's lips meeting with her own, melding together as their tongues began a battle for dominance and their hands began to explore one another's bodies.

"God I've missed you." Chloe whined, already pulling her own top off over head as Beca done the same, both desperate for more contact.

"Over the phone just wasn't the same." Beca agreed; her breath already ragged as she threw her top on the floor next to her girlfriends and attached her lips to Chloe's neck, licking and sucking across her soft skin, paying extra attention to her tender pulse point, garnering an undulated moan from the red head.

Chloe's hands moved on instinct to Beca's back where she unhooked her bra before bringing her hands to the DJ's chest, taking both of the brunettes firm breasts in her hands and beginning to knead them, pinching at the nipples until they stood erect before swooping her head down and engulfing one in her warm mouth, her tongue swirling around it as she bit down softly on the sensitive skin.

"God that's so good." Beca cried, her back arching into her girlfriends mouth as her nails dug into Chloe's shoulder, slowly creating scratch marks down either side of her back.

"I know just how you like it." Chloe breathed into Beca's breast, moving her head across now to do the same to the other breast, her tongue moving expertly to sooth the skin as she bit into it, electing sweet moans of pleasure from her partner.

Once Beca's nails had reached the waist of Chloe's suit trousers she moved them to the front, popping open the button and sliding them, along with the lace underwear beneath them, down her girlfriends legs before doing the same with her own jeans and cotton underwear. She then pulled Chloe in by the ass then until their cores connected, the red head emitting a sharp gasp of pleasure at the sensation, her head falling away from Beca's breast.

"Fuck." Chloe groaned; knees buckling as Beca began to grind their cunts together, her hand remaining on Chloe's ass as the other one tangled in her girlfriend's hair, pulling her up roughly to kiss her hard on the lips as they moaned into one another's mouths.

Chloe's hands travelled south along the contours of Beca's body, stopping momentarily to grip her girlfriend's waist and dig her nails in when Beca increased the velocity of her hips grinding motions before continuing, right down until two fingers began to rub circles in her girlfriends clit.

"Oh… Chloe." Beca sighed, her head falling against her partners shoulder as the red head pushed her fingers hard against Beca's clit, the taller woman feeling Beca get wetter as their cores moves apart to give Chloe more access.

Beca's hand quickly followed suit, weaving its way between their pressed bodies and down Chloe's stomach until she reached the other woman's wet folds, running the tips of her fingers up and down along them as her girlfriends faint gasps were heard against her ear from above.

"Beca." Chloe groaned her voice heavy with desire. "I need you." She breathed out, barely able to string the words together as the other woman's teasing continued.

It was all the prompting Beca needed though as she pushed back from the shelves she was pressed against and instead wedged Chloe between a small piece of wall and her body, slipping two fingers effortlessly into the red heads cunt and beginning to push the fingers in and out quickly. Chloe screamed, and slid her own fingers down into Beca's clit, inserting two and letting them twist and curl inside the brunette before extracting them from her quickly.

They quickly matched a pace, their fingers moving hard in and out of one another, each time curling on the way back out to so as to hit one another's G spot. Each time Beca's moans became louder and Chloe's screams became that bit more audible as their orgasms built, neither able to hold back after so long apart.

They fell together; Chloe's scream easily drowning out Beca's undulated moan of pleasure as the orgasm rushed through them, both ending up slumped against opposite walls of the tiny room. The distance didn't last long though, both moulding themselves into one once they'd caught their breath, hugging one another as if it were the last time they'd be able to.

"I really did miss you." Chloe murmured after some time, finally pulling back to look at her partner in the faded light of the cramped room.

"I missed you too." Beca grinned honestly, standing on tiptoe to plant a kiss on Chloe's nose.

They dressed quickly yet all the while chancing glances at one another, smiling softly when one caught the others eye, leaving sweet kisses on the side of one another's mouths whenever they were within proximity.

Their smiles dropped almost instantly upon leaving the small room however. Apparently they'd been louder than they'd thought, and incidentally gathered quite the crowd.

"Ms Beale…" A fresh faced intern squeaked, eyes going wide as his boss immerged flattening her hair. "I… we…" He stammered, looking around him to his colleagues for support only to be met with radio silence.

"Oh my…" Beca winced, feeling herself go scarlet as at least ten sets of eyes psychoanalysed her and her girlfriend.

"This…" Chloe spoke up eventually, looking to have composed herself rather well. "Is my girlfriend, Beca. She's in town for a week and well… she's been touring for two months solid now, so… yea." She introduced, going around the group then and introducing Beca individually to everyone, forcing the brunette to shake each of their hands – even being embarrassing enough to remind Beca which hand she probably shouldn't use.


	13. Pool Table

could you do a 50 shades prompt where Beca giving Chloe lessons on how to play pool ends up with pool table sex?

"You look like you're about to pull out disinfectant." Beca commented, watching her girlfriend as she stepped awkwardly through the bar the brunette had taken her to.

"Only because this place looks like it'd need it." Chloe sniffed, trying her best not to sound stuck up but failing anyway as she glanced sceptically at the bar stool she was about to sit on, as if expecting a rat to crawl out from under the cushion.

"You sound like Aubrey." Beca complained, rolling her eyes at the red head as she went to the bar to order them both drinks.

"Oh please, if you were to try and take Aubrey to a place like this she'd have fainted before she'd even gotten both feet across the threshold." Chloe snorted once Beca came back and handed her a vodka and orange.

"True that." Beca chuckled, nodding her head in agreement. "Well how about we play pool then?" She questioned after taking a sip of her own vodka and red bull.

"There's no pool table in here." Chloe pointed out, motioning around the pokey room. "I mean I know the lightings awful, but I doubt they could hide it in a corner."

"It's in the next room." Beca informed her with another roll of her eyes, grabbing her girlfriends hand and pulling her from the seat. "Just come on and try not to be too cynical… there's not even pervy old men in the pool room." She added as they walked, sure enough leading her girlfriend into an empty back room containing nothing but an antique pool table that looked surprisingly clean in comparison to the rest of the room which was coated in a fine layer of dust.

"Impressive…" Chloe nodded, seeming genuinely intrigued by the centrepiece of the room as she walked around it. "It looks like it's been preserved."

"I've been coming to this place since I was sixteen." Beca began to fill her in. "Every time I was forced to come visit dad and Sheila I'd sneak out and this was the only place in town that _never _checked ID's. The barman's brother gave me my first tattoo actually." She reminisced. "But anyway yea, they were going to knock this place through because no one ever played pool but I swore I'd keep the table in good condition as long as they kept it… so they did, and now I clean it once a week."

"You're full of secrets Beca Mitchell." Chloe laughed, walking back round the table to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her waist to pull her in for a lingering kiss. "I don't suppose you want to show me how to play then, do you?" She added with a smile once she drew back.

"How can toy not play pool?" Beca queried, face scrunching in confusion.

"Not all of us hung around bars growing up." Chloe pointed out with a smirk, pulling back from Beca's embrace as she walked across the room to pick up two pool cues. "Now I presume we use these, but that's just about the extent of my knowledge."

It took two attempts to show Chloe how to correctly set up the balls and a further three attempts to demonstrate which was the correct way to hold the cue stick. After that it was only the small battle of getting her to hit the other balls with the white one – because yes, that's literally how Beca had to explain it to her.

"Chloe, what're you doing?!" Beca gasped, having turned round momentarily to take a sip of her drink only for the red head to have clamoured up to sit on the table.

"I couldn't reach the white ball." Chloe replied innocently watching as Beca walked towards her.

"That doesn't mean you sit on the table." Beca laughed, coming to stand between her girlfriends legs.

"Face it Beca, I'm just no good at this game." Chloe gave a defeated sigh, wrapping her legs around her girlfriends waist to pull her closer and draping her arms around her neck. "I do however know something else we could be doing on this table." She added with a sultry grin.

"No." Beca reprimanded firmly, trying to pull away to no avail.

"You won't be saying that for long." Chloe husked, leaning down to trail her tongue along the shell of Beca's ear. "You never could resist my charm." She added, smirking when she heard the brunette groan softly.

Before she knew it Beca had pulled their faces together and was kissing her hard, the smaller woman's tongue running along Chloe's lips and teeth, teasing her as the red head slid her hands under the brunette's top and moved them slowly up her stomach towards her bra, beginning to knead at her breasts through the lace material.

Beca moaned and bit down hard on Chloe's lip, causing the other woman to whimper as the DJ's long fingers moved to the button of Chloe's jeans, undoing it quickly and pushing the denim material down her thighs and over her knees until the garment hung awkwardly at her ankles.

Without warning Beca began to feel her girlfriend through the material of her underwear, rubbing quick circles that caused the cotton material to dampen as Chloe became more and more turned on.

Chloe whimpered softly into Beca's mouth and was left momentarily shocked when the brunette pulled away from their kiss, smiling wickedly at the red head before getting down on her knees and pushing Chloe's underwear out of the way with the hand that had previously been pleasuring her.

The touch of her tongue was electrifying, and Chloe found herself falling back onto the pool table as Beca ran it up and down the length of Chloe's clit, licking softly at her wet folds and sucking on her tender bud when she reached it.

She kept this up as Chloe's groans increased in volume and intensity, finally allowing her tongue to slip briefly inside Chloe and swirl around for a moment before withdrawing it teasingly, smiling into the red heads wetness as Chloe let out a small whining sound at the loss of the pleasure.

It wasn't long before she felt two hands tangle in her brown hair and push her face closer to Chloe's core. She placed light kisses along her cunt, tasting Chloe's juices as she did so. Finally she slipped her tongue inside her partner again, pushing it deeper this time and allowing two of her fingers to join it, swirling her tongue as she curled her fingers into Chloe's walls.

The red heads grip on Beca's hair loosened as she fell back onto the pool table, her body beginning to vibrate with pleasure as her hips arched into the brunette's mouth and Beca continued a rapid in out movement of her fingers, her tongue alternating between sliding along with the nimble digits and licking up the length of Chloe's clit to her bundle of nerves and back again.

Chloe felt herself lose control as Beca's fingers hit her G spot hard and fast, and without even fully realizing it she let out a moan of pleasure that seemed never to end, orgasm now rushing through her body, Beca's tongue continuing to pleasure her as she rode out her high.

It wasn't until she opened her eyes again into the blinding light that shone down on the pool table that Chloe came back to her senses and allowed herself to be pulled back into a sitting position by Beca, who was in the process of pulling her underwear and jeans back up Chloe's legs. She watched for a moment, before pulling the brunette in for a tender kiss, running her tongue along Beca's lips to taste herself.

"So good." She mumbled, pulling away to lick her own lips then as a soft smile spread across her face.

"Just remember it was worth it after I make you set up the table again." Beca quipped then, a smirk playing across her face as she nodded her head to where her girlfriend had knocked the balls in all directions while lying sprawled on the green carpet.


	14. Twilight Zone

50 shades prompt if you're still taking them, chloe's reading a book and beca's feeling horny but chloe wants to read but BECA WANTS SEX NOW so she keeps bugging chloe and flirting with chloe and eventually chloe gives in but it's really angry sex

"You know most people hate Twilight because it's a silly, melodramatic love story…" Beca stated randomly as she lay on her back next to Chloe in the red heads bed. "But you know why I hate it Chlo'?" She continued, glancing sideways at her girlfriend who was paying no heed to her. "Chlo'!"

"Mmm." The red head mused, never lifting her eyes from the pages of the book she was reading. "What's that babe?" She questioned absently, turning the page as she spoke.

"I said do you know why I hate twilight?" Beca snapped, huffing out a breath and crossing her arms indignantly over her chest.

"Pray tell…" Chloe murmured.

"Because it sucks my girlfriend in and all I get from her is mindless noises every now and then." Beca sighed, rolling her eyes to the heavens as Chloe's eyes merely continued to scan the page. "What if I were to say… I want you so bad right now." Beca tried the, dropping her voice an octave as she spoke.

"That's nice…" Chloe replied absently, oblivious to what was being said to her.

Beca rolled her eyes once more but rose defiantly from the mattress, straddling her girlfriends thighs and beginning to play with the waist of Chloe's tracksuit bottoms as the red head continued to read.

"What if I done this?" Beca purred, slipping her hands under Chloe's top and sliding them up the other woman's abdomen, trailing her nails back down against the red heads toned stomach to the waistband of her tracksuit bottoms again.

"Mhm…" Chloe's voice was lower than before, but yet she continued to read, turning the page oblivious to Beca's glare.

The brunette was adamant however, now opting to push Chloe's top up uncover her stomach, leaning down then and beginning to kiss a trail down Chloe's abs, sucking to create tiny bruises across the flesh as she went.

"Beca…" Chloe whined, for the first time losing interest in her reading material as the DJ's teeth raked across her abs and her lips ghosted over her. "I'm getting to the good bit." She tried to reason.

"So am I…" Beca teased, her tongue now rolling from her mouth to lick across the final piece of exposed skin before it was swallowed up by Chloe's bottoms.

"You're unbelievable." Chloe muttered, shaking her head and deciding to go back to her book.

"Thanks." Beca smirked into her girlfriends soft skin, taking the insult as a compliment. "I do try." She added, curling her fingers lightly around the edges of Chloe's tracksuit bottoms then and pulling them down gently to her mid-thigh.

Her lips followed the tracksuit bottoms, trailing down Chloe's outer thigh before switching to the inside and moving back up again, stopping at the hem of her underwear, instead opting to plant light kisses on the cotton material.

"Beca…" Chloe repeated, this time her words being a husky moan as her book slid a little from her grasp.

"Don't try telling me you don't want this." Beca hummed, her lips grazing over the warm moisture radiating through Chloe's underwear from her core.

"… Reading." Was all Chloe could manage this time, her body shaking as she fought against the urge to arch her hips into Beca's mouth.

"Not for long." Beca informed her, pushing two fingers into Chloe's clit through the material of her underwear, her lips continuing to plant kisses through the material.

"Uh… Damn you Beca Mitchell." Chloe groaned, discarding her book and sitting up in the bed faster than Beca could have anticipated, pulling the brunette up from between her legs and fusing their mouths together.

Their tongues instantly began a battle for dominance as their lips clashed furiously, Beca's knee finding its way between Chloe's legs to rub and push against her cunt, causing the red head to whimper into Beca's mouth.

Before long however Beca found herself beneath Chloe, her knee still rubbing against the other woman's crotch as the red head made quick work of the brunettes jeans, pushing them down awkwardly past her knees and ankles onto the floor.

From there she instantly began to rub Beca through her underwear with two able fingers, causing the younger woman to sigh happily into her mouth.

"This is what you get for taking me away from my book." Chloe growled roughly then, her voice low and haggard from the pleasure she was receiving.

She moved swiftly past Beca's underwear, her two fingers slipping instantly inside Beca's wet folds and beginning to push in and out frantically. Beca emitted a high gasp of pleasure, her knee thrusting involuntarily into Chloe's core, causing the red head to grunt as it sent a shock of pleasure through her.

Beca's hands moved quickly to Chloe's clit, moving past the barrier of underwear as she relieved her knee of duty and began rubbing hard circles in Chloe's bundle of nerves with her finger tips, knowing exactly how the other woman liked it as she pushed down hard into the movements causing the red head to whimper and groan.

As Chloe's pace increased so too did Beca's, the young DJ soon allowing her digits to migrate south as they instead slid into Chloe's core, curling around her G spot on the way back out just as Chloe added a third finger to Beca, jamming it in along with her other two and increasing her pace.

Before long both women were panting and shining with a thin layer of sweat, their bodies moving in time to the rapid motions of one another's fingers. Chloe was first to come, her body giving one final shudder of pleasure as her walls contracted around Beca's fingers and orgasm ripped through her. Beca wasn't far behind though, the feeling of Chloe contracting around her fingers along with the other woman's long guttural moan being enough to push her over the edge into bliss.

They lay for a moment, wrapped in one another's arms and perfectly content with their post-sex bubble before Chloe smirked down at her girlfriend and rolled off her, scooping up her book from the floor and flicking to the page she'd stopped at.

"Are you serious?" Beca's jaw dropped, watching as her girlfriends eyes instantly went back to scanning the page.

"I told you I was getting to the good bit." Chloe informed her, trying her best not to smile as she caught the look of distain on Beca's face out of the corner of her eye.

"I hate you." Beca huffed, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest.

"No you don't, you love me, that's the best part." Chloe chuckled then, one hand dropping from the pages of the book and snaking over to entwine itself with Beca's fingers that were clasped over the brunettes chest.

"Curse these human feelings." Beca muttered then, garnering her a barked laugh from her girlfriend as she gave in then and curled herself into Chloe's side, allowing the red head to read in peace for the rest of the evening as she traced patterns in her side.


	15. Seven Minutes

You should do a prompt where beca and chloe play 7 minutes In heaven or spin the bottle

"Amy, I'm still not entirely sure on this game of yours." Beca sighed, watching as the bottle came to a stop in front of her.

"It's easy." Fat Amy began to explain, addressing the entire group of Bellas when she explained the rules. "If the bottles lands on you you're given a choice of three dares. You have to do one of the dares or forfeit, in which case a new dare will be made up that you're forced to do." Amy reiterated, all in one long breath.

"I swear this game would need to come with a manual." Beca shook her head, garnering a laugh from the occupants of the circle.

"Whatever Mitchell, it landed on you." Amy pointed out, pausing then while she thought up suitable dares. "Strip naked and run through the hall screaming so everyone comes out of their rooms, show up to class tomorrow in nothing but your underwear and sit like that for the entire class – and I'm in philosophy with you so don't think there'll be an easy way around that – or strip naked and go to the trebles club house." She concluded, a broad smile spreading across her face when she saw the aghast look on Beca's face.

"What's with all the nudity?!" The young DJ shrieked, looking around her group of friends for support only to be met with amused faces.

"It's all I can think of…" Amy shrugged. "Now chose, or I'll be forced to dish you out option number four… and that one's non-negotiable."

Beca let out a long frustrated sigh. It really looked like she was going to have no other option, even though the thought of giving into Amy's "fourth option" was going against all her better judgement – in the shot space of time they'd been playing it'd already resulted in Aubrey and Stacie making out.

"Fine." The brunette sighed, rolling her eyes to the heavens. "What's option four?"

"Seven minutes in heaven." Fat Amy grinned manically. "With Chloe…" She added, her facial expression now looking frighteningly similar to the Grinch when he realized how to steal Christmas.

"What…?" Chloe and Beca's shocked queried fell from their lips in tandem, their eyes bulging at the other woman's statement. "Fat Amy this is a one room dorm… how do you even suggest we get privacy?!" Chloe added in a squeak.

"We're over here, there's a bed over there?" Amy suggested. "We'll play music and continue the game… you two can get under the covers."

"You can't be serious…" Beca's jaw dropped, her eyes darting frantically between the bed and the Australian pointing at it.

"Go!" Amy reiterated firmly. "Go or I'll have no qualms breaking into your dorm and hijacking your music stuff." She threatened then. "And by break in I mean ask Kimmy Jin to let me in, because we all know she will."

"You wouldn't dare…" Beca whispered, even more shocked now than she had been before.

"Go…" It was Amy's finally warning.

Beca had no other options. Instead she rose, grabbing Chloe's arm in the process and pulling the red head – who'd looked to have gotten over her initial shock in the time it took Amy and Beca to argue and had now accepted her fate – towards the small single bed. They lay down together and threw the blankets over their head, waiting then for the music to play before making eye contact.

"What now?" Beca mumbled, her mind slightly fuzzy as Chloe lay in such close proximity, her warm breath tickling at Beca's lips.

"Haven't you ever had to do seven minutes in heaven before?" Chloe questioned, her brow knitting together in confusion.

"Yea, in like eight grade. Though then the little prat I was in the bathroom with went for a boob grope so I punched him in the jaw." Beca reminisced somewhat fondly.

"Please don't punch me in the jaw…" Chloe snorted. "Infact…" She added, her hands grabbing Beca's and pulling them so that their fingers entwined and fell in the small space between their bodies. "Now I'm safe."

"There's not a lot you need to be safe from really…" Beca commented then, at the same time feeling a blush creep up on her cheeks when she felt Chloe's thumb stroke across her hand.

"Well in all fairness we need to at least kiss…" Chloe pointed out after some consideration. "I mean Aubrey did have to make out with Stacie… we should at least kiss once." She reasoned.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me." Beca's eyebrow shot up curiously.

"Don't be ridiculous." Chloe teased, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Now kiss me." She added somewhat insistently.

There was another moment's hesitation, but only a moment. Chloe made the first move, her face falling in slowly towards Beca's, their lips finally meeting somewhere in the middle when Beca too felt the magnetic force pulling them together. It wasn't what they'd expected. It was sweet and it was steamy, and before they knew it Chloe's tongue was running across Beca's bottom lip demanding entrance that was eagerly obliged to. Their tongues danced together, and Chloe's thigh moved up between Beca's legs, beginning to bump gently against the other woman's core.

"We have a problem." Beca sighed when they finally did pull apart, their foreheads now resting together.

"Oh?" Chloe whispered, her thigh not having left it's place, pushed up against Beca's crotch.

"Mhm… I don't really want this to stop." Beca nodded, a lopsided smirk sitting on her face as her eyes dropped back to Chloe's lips.

"Good…" The red head nodded. "Because neither do I." She added then, swapping their positions without warning as she rolled them so she was able to hover over Beca now, the brunette now pinned beneath her.

Their lips fell together quicker this time and Beca's hands wriggled free of the grasp Chloe had on them as one went to instead cup Chloe's cheek and the other fell to the red heads hip, holding on tighter every time Chloe's leg thrust up into her crotch.

In fact before she was even sure what she was doing Beca found tha had that she'd had resting on Chloe's hip was moving up and under the red heads top, going straight under her bra to gain access to the other womans breast.

As Beca began to knead at the soft skin Chloe's hands began to travel south, the red head smirking into their tongue and teeth kiss as her fingers effortlessly opened the DJ's jeans and slid them down her thighs just enough to reach the brunettes core. She began to rub her hand in circles through the material of Beca's underwear and felt the woman beneath her gasp into their kiss before her head fell back against the pillow.

This only spurred Chloe on though, her head following Beca down and this time connecting to her neck; her lips leaving a trail of red marks across her skin as they moved down from her ear to her collarbone, her teeth scraping across the porcelain skin painstakingly slowly.

Beca tried to supress the moan that was building in her throat, but failed as Chloe's fingers dug into her clit through her underwear, the low sound seeping out from between her teeth. She felt Chloe smirk once more against her collarbone, the red head now manoeuvring around the underwear to run her fingers along the length of Beca's clit.

"Oh shit…" Beca groaned happily, her breath hitching as Chloe's hands rubbed circles in against her bundle of nerves.

The brunettes hand fell away from Chloe's chest then, sliding down across her abdomen towards the waistband of her jeans, undoing them and pushing them down the red heads thighs in one quick motion.

As Chloe's nimble fingers continued their rubbing and grinding against Beca's cunt the DJ began to move her own able digits in a similar fashion into the red heads bundle of nerves, electing a groan of pleasure from the woman on top of her.

They only had seven minutes though, so things moved fast. Chloe's thumb continued the circular motions as two of her fingers trailed in between Beca's wet folds, pushing themselves inside the brunette to the first knuckle. After Chloe's first slow and deliberate in out movement Beca's own hands mimicked the motion against Chloe's cunt, the younger woman trailing them down and pushing them in forcefully, curling them on the way out.

Their pace's fell into rhythm quickly, their digits pushing further inside one another with each thrust, each time curling and twisting on the way back out for maximum pleasure. All the while Chloe's lips remained against Beca's neck as well, biting now rather than sucking as she supressed moans and cries of joy.

She could feel herself begin to fall though, and from the way Beca was clenching around her fingers knew the brunette wasn't far behind her. With that in mind her lips found their way back to Beca's mouth again and she kissed her hard, the women swallowing one another's cries as they came undone together, collapsing heavily onto the mattress.

"Well…" Beca mused, not sure really where her sentence was going as she looked long and hard into Chloe's mesmerizingly blue eyes.

"I don't mean to be… forward." Chloe began once she was sure Beca's sentence ended with one word.

"You never do." Beca snorted, falling silent again when Chloe glared playfully.

"Whatever… well I was just going to say… we should do this again sometime." She finished, a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Definitely." Beca nodded in agreement, already pulling up her own jeans and buttoning them, then helping Chloe do the same.

They smiled briefly at one another, and once they were sure they were properly put together they rolled out from under the sheets, creating a distance between them once their feet hit the ground to make things look less intense than they had been. Not that it worked.

"What?" Beca asked somewhat defensively when they were met with eight pairs of shocked eyes.

"Your uh… Your seven minutes ended twelve minutes ago…"Aubrey mumbled, the only one of the group brave enough to speak up, though she averted her eyes when she done so.

"Oh…"


	16. Chocolate Sauce

You should totally do a sexy kitchen related chapter, with like whipped cream, chocolate or strawberries.. It would be so hot!

"Hey Beca." Chloe husked, hip checking the shorter woman lightly as they stood together at their kitchen counter. "Should we save this chocolate sauce for a special occasion, or should we just eat it now?" She purred into her girlfriends ear.

"The way you said that was really creepily seductive." Beca pointed out.

"I just really like chocolate." Chloe commented, lifting the jar off the counter and plunging in one of her fingers, extracting it slowly and swirling her tongue around the digit to lick it clean, emitting a deep satisfied moan when she was done.

"You're a creep." Beca's face scrunched up in slight disgust as she witnessed first-hand just how much her girlfriend liked chocolate.

"Don't try and tell me you don't like chocolate!" Chloe gasped, dipping her finger once more into the rich sauce before pulling it out, this time allowing the dark brown chocolate to run off her finger into her mouth.

"Not as much as you do you weirdo." Beca snorted, shaking her head as her girlfriend licked specks of chocolate off her lips and returned her gaze to Beca.

"Take that back." Chloe demanded, a playful glint in her ice blue eyes.

"Or what?" Beca teased, her lips curving into a smirk.

"Or I'll do this." Chloe shot back instantly, her finger diving once more into the jar of chocolate sauce, this time smearing the sticky brown sauce right across the centre of Beca's face, stretching across her face from eyebrow to lips.

"Chloe!" Beca gasped, jumping back in shock as the red head giggled manically. "I actually can't believe you just done that." The brunette shook her head, reaching for the towel that lay on the counter to wipe her face.

"Don't you dare!" Chloe screeched reaching out to stop Beca's hand as she reached up to clean her face.

"What the… What're you doing?" Beca questioned, eyes growing wide as Chloe tore the cloth from Beca's hands and threw it back on the counter. "I was kind of about to use that."

"Waste not, want not." Chloe informed the DJ, stepping close to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around Beca's petite waist. "Allow me." She added with a happy smile.

The red head leaned in close, her lips first resting between Beca's eyebrows where the brunette felt Chloe's tongue trail from her mouth and lick slowly at the sauce that was running slowly across her face. Chloe's lips followed the chocolate trail then, her tongue swirling in light circles as she failed to miss a spot, smiling when she reached the tip of Beca's nose and placing a light kiss against it.

Next her tongue fell to Beca's lips, licking around them to clear them of all left over chocolate before allowing her tongue to slip into the DJ's mouth. Their tongues swirled and danced together and Beca could taste the chocolate as their kiss intensified.

Eventually she felt herself pushed softly against the counter and lifted up onto it, as still their kiss continued, Chloe's hands now resting against Beca's hips as the brunettes hands went to tangle in her girlfriend's fiery red locks.

"That was so good." Chloe mused when they finally pulled back for air, resting their foreheads together.

"The kiss or the chocolate?" Beca murmured; her eyes only half open.

"Both… mainly the chocolate though." Chloe teased. "You taste better with chocolate." She added, her hands curling around the hem of Beca's shirt and pulling the garment off over the brunettes head in one swift movement.

"Thanks…" Beca began to respond, the rest of her witty retort being lost in a moan as Chloe's lips sealed themselves around Beca's pulse point, sucking and biting at the tender flesh as her hands moved around to the brunettes back and unclasped her bra.

When Beca's chest was completely exposed the red head pulled back, kissing the angry red mark she'd left lightly before allowing her eyes to rake lustfully over Beca's creamy, exposed flesh.

"I know what'll make this more fun." Chloe commented; her voice gravely with desire as she dipped her hand once more into the jar of chocolate.

Beca didn't say a word, instead following her girlfriends chocolate laden fingers as they dangled over her bare torso, drizzling chocolate onto her breasts and chest, the sticky sauce running slowly down her abs.

"Lean back." Chloe commanded then, pushing the brunette so her head clunked softly against one of the pressed above the counter, and so the chocolate slowed down in its movement towards Beca's jeans.

Chloe stepped in between Beca's legs, her head falling instantly to Beca's collarbone. Her journey across Beca's body, licking the chocolate, was endless. Beca couldn't supress the moans of pleasure that escaped her with each new piece of previously unexposed flesh that Chloe's lips touched.

When the red head did make it to Beca's breasts she took extra time. She first licked and kissed around the firm mound of flesh before taking the nipple in her mouth, sucking it clean of its chocolate before biting down on the erect nipple, tugging at it softly as Beca cried out for more.

By the time Chloe's tongue had reached her girlfriends abs Beca was undoing her own jeans, desperate for the throbbing at her core to be satisfied.

"Someone's desperate." Chloe hummed, the words vibrating against Beca's stomach, sending shivers down her spine.

"I need…" Beca managed, her words falling in a desperate whimper as she still felt the ghost of Chloe's lips against every inch of skin they'd touched.

Chloe understood though, and she pulled back briefly to rid Beca of her jeans and underwear before placing her hands on Beca's hips. Chloe's mouth lowered this time to the are just above where Beca needed her most, licking one final piece of chocolate from her porcelain skin before beginning an onslaught of kisses, down over Beca's bundle of nerves and over her wet folds.

She pushed Beca's legs further apart then, throwing one over her shoulder in order to have full access to Beca's cunt. Her tongue travelled back up to Beca's bundle of nerves then, where it swirled in quick circles, pushing down against the sensitive area, knowing exactly how it would make Beca' scream.

When she felt Beca's hips rock towards her face she moved her tongue lower again, trailing it roughly along the brunettes slick folds, stopping just before she reached Beca's entrance. She heard the younger woman whine in distain at this action and couldn't help but smirk as she, without warning, pushed her tongue quickly into Beca's cunt, twisting it expertly as she heard the woman above her release a haggard scream of approval.

Before long she felt two shaky hands twist in her hair, pulling her face closer to Beca's clit as she continued her tongues movements, darting in and out of Beca rhythmically. Beca's hips began to buck, desperate for more contact and Chloe obliged happily, two of her fingers snaking up Beca's thigh and sliding effortlessly into the brunettes wet folds.

Their rhythm was instantly frantic, as if making up for time lost. They drove in hard and fast, twisting and curling around Beca's G spot before sliding back out again, only to repeat the motion, over, and over as Beca's screams became louder and breathier.

Chloe knew she was close. She could feel it in the way the DJ's walls were clenching around her fingers and the way her screams became more like desperate pants. Chloe also knew how to finish her, trailing her tongue quickly back up Beca's clit and letting it twist in her bundle of nerves, bringing her lips down then to suck on the hardened nub as her fingers pushed into her once more.

It was all it took. Within seconds Chloe could feel Beca falling over the edge into oblivion. Her walls clenched hard around Chloe's fingers and a scream echoed up from the pits of her stomach, bouncing off the walls as she rode out her high.

Chloe kept her face in Beca's crotch until she was sure the brunette had regained some control, standing then to look her girlfriend in the eye.

"Well now I can't decide." Chloe mused with a pout playing across her features.

"Decide what?" Beca's reply was breathless, her body limp as it rested against the press.

"Which tastes better… you, or chocolate." Chloe explained, leaning in to press her lips softly against her girlfriends.

"Well hey, anytime you want to repeat the experiment, I'm so one hundred per cent up for it." Beca nodded instantly, a smile breaking across her features when Chloe pulled away.


	17. Cowgirls and Indians

BDSM + costume

"Why can't Aubrey have normal parties?" Beca sighed, coming through the door of her and Chloe's apartment and throwing herself down on the couch in exhaustion.

"But Beca, tonight was fun." Chloe reasoned, removing her heels before sliding onto the loveseat next to her girlfriend. "It was the first time in ages all the Bellas have been all together for something."

"Shame that something was fancy dress." Beca huffed, pulling off the boots she'd been wearing. "And why, oh why did we have to do themed costumes?" She added with a groan, the round of "awe's" they'd gotten from their friends being all too fresh in her mind.

"But Beca, cowgirls and Indians is adorable." Chloe giggled, rolling over on the couch so she was able to straddle her girlfriends lap.

"No, you're adorable in that costume." Beca replied, allowing her eyes to travel shamelessly over the tight brown dress that emphasized every curve on her girlfriends body, her gaze finally settling back on Chloe's face where the lined of paint on her cheeks along with the way her hair was braided made Beca want her even more than usual. "I on the other hand, look and feel like an idiot." She added, motioning then to the white shirt and brown skinny jeans she was wearing with a gun belt around her waist securing a length of rope to her hip.

"Stop saying that." Chloe scolded lightly, leaning in to place their foreheads together. "Like I keep telling you, you look extremely sexy as a cowgirl." She smirked, her breath hovering over Beca's lips. "Plus… I might just let you tie me up with that rope of yours." She added with a seductive wink.

"Excuse me…" Beca's mouth went dry and her eyes bulged.

"You heard me." Chloe husked, rising off the couch now and grabbing Beca's hand. "Come on cowgirl." She added, pulling the brunette towards their room.

The door was barely shut behind them when Beca pushed Chloe back roughly onto the mattress, climbing atop the other girl quickly and leaning in to capture her lips in a hot tongue and teeth kiss. Chloe's hands wandered freely over Beca's body, beginning to undo the buttons on the DJ's shirt as one of Beca's hands knotted in Chloe's auburn locks, pulling her head closer as the brunettes free hand slid down to the rope tied against her waist.

Chloe pushed Beca's shirt off over her shoulders and was allowing her hands to run over Beca's boy towards her jeans when Beca pulled away from their kiss, smirking when Chloe let out a small whimper at the loss of contact.

"You trust me?" Beca questioned, rope now in hand as she looked down on the woman beneath her.

"Yea…" Chloe nodded, licking her lips apprehensively at the way Beca's diluted pupils seemed to bore into her soul.

"Do you really trust me though, like one hundred per cent?" Beca asked again, Chloe merely nodding this time as she pulled the brunette back in for a kiss. "Good. Tell me if you get uncomfortable." Beca smiled softly once she'd pulled away.

First she took the bandana that had been tied around her neck and used it as a blindfold, wrapping it round Chloe's eyes and checking to make sure it didn't hurt her before continuing.

She took her time. She kissed along every exposed inch of Chloe's skin, slowly working her way to the zip at the side of the dress, listening as Chloe seemed to get lost in her touch, intensified by the red heads lack of vision.

She unzipped the garment and pulled it down over Chloe's legs and taking her underwear with her, running her fingers along the inside of the red heads thighs as she moved her hands back up to Chloe's bra. She unhooked the red lace undergarment and slid it off over Chloe's arms, her eyes falling then to Chloe's rounded breasts that moved along with the red heads deep breaths.

She refrained from touching them for now though, instead sliding off Chloe's waist and grabbing the length of rope, leaning down then to speak into her girlfriends ear.

"Are you sure about this?" She whispered one final time, her voice slow and seductive as her breath played around Chloe's ear.

"I'm sure, I'm sure." Chloe responded instantly, her voice strained with desire as she was desperate to feel Beca's touch, unsure when it would come because of the blindfold.

Beca moved quickly but gently, wrapping Chloe's wrists together with the rope before resting them over her head and tying the other end of the rope to one of the bed posts leaning back once she was done to admire her girlfriends naked body laid out for her.

"You're beautiful." Beca mumbled, allowing her finger tips trace the curve of Chloe's breast, causing the other woman to gasp as she watched the rise and fall of Chloe's chest and the way her hair lay spread out over the pillow.

"I'm also really turned on right now…" Chloe added, Beca noting the demanding tone to her voice and taking the hint.

She glided her fingertips down the length of Chloe's arm, barely grazing the surface at times as she saw the older woman squirm beneath her touch. Her figners moved to Chloe's breast next, pinching Chloe's nipple and causing a throaty gasp to fall from the red heads lips.

Beca continued this, her hands kneading and tweaking at Chloe's breasts until the other woman's back arched into her touch. Only then did she allow her soft hips to fall over Chloe's hardened nipple, sucking it into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it before biting down gently on it, satisfied once she heard Chloe scream and pant.

"Beca…" The name fell from her lips in a whimper as Chloe's body began already to shake uncontrollably. "Fuck…" She cried out moments later as the orgasm washed over her, leaving her breathless as Beca's lips finally fell away from her breast.

"Someone's having fun." Beca hummed lightly against the shell of Chloe's ear. "Ready forround two yet?" She questioned softly, smirking against her girlfriends cheek when the red head nodded breathlessly.

Beca placed her hand flat against Chloe's clit, her fingers resting gently just against the other woman's bundle of nerves. She didn't make any moves with her fingers, instead watching for a moment as Chloe groaned desperately and blindly thrust towards Beca's fingers, the DJ pulling them away ever so slightly each time.

"Beca, please." Chloe moaned, pulling against her restraints and biting her lip, a thin layer of sweat having formed around the edges of her blindfold. "I need you!"

"How much do you need me." Beca purred against Chloe's ear, still watching as her hips bucked towards Beca's waiting fingers.

"More than I've ever needed you before." The red head panted. "Don't make me come again without being inside me Beca." She begged; her body vibrating with desire as her sense of touch went through the roof.

Beca smirked, finally allowing her palm to grind into Chloe's core as she attached her lip to the red heads neck. She kissed her way across Chloe's shimmering skin, down across her collarbone and through the valley of her breasts to her toned abdomen. Here she began to place open mouth kisses against Chloe's skin as she moved closer to her core, leaving red marks as she neared the red heads navel line.

Beca's hand moved down to make room for her mouth. Her fingers now ran along the length of Chloe's slick folds, teasing them softly as her tongue swirled around in Chloe's bundle of nerves, tracing patterns against her sensitive skin.

Chloe was practically vibrating against Beca's touch, her hips thrusting manically, desperate for more contact. Her breaths fell from her lips in short needy breaths and Beca knew she wouldn't last much longer as her hands fought against the restraints, desperate to push Beca's face closer to her cunt.

Two nimble fingers slid in easily to Chloe's core, pushing in and out of her slowly at first, their pace building when the red head screamed desperately for more. Chloe's walls clenched around Beca's fingers as they twisted inside her, curving to hit the red heads G spot every time they pulled back out of her, only to be pushed in again to the knuckle.

Beca knew her girlfriend didn't have long left before she'd no longer be able to contain the orgasm building in her, and with her tongue still swirling circles in Chloe's bundle of nerves, bit down lightly on the hardened nub, pulling lightly on the sensitive flesh as she thrust her fingers in one final time.

Chloe's scream of pleasure filled the room, the red head thrashing wildly against the rope restraining her as she rode out her high. Beca's fingers stayed inside her, the brunette watching with a small smile as her partner's orgasm lasted for almost a full five minutes before she finally calmed down from her high.

"Oh…" She mumbled contently, a lazy smile on her face. "Wow." She added, her eyes still closed when Beca reached up and carefully removed her blindfold, doing the same then with the restraints on her arms.

"Have fun?" Beca smirked, leaning down and kissing the red patches of skin where Chloe had been tied, knowing they'd be sore.

"We need to have sex like this… like all the time." Chloe panted, her chest heaving she pulled Beca down to the bed with her. "Like seriously… We could just live like this from now on." She added.

"It's when you say stuff like that that I remember why I let you dress me up in a co-ordinated costume for a fancy dress party." Beca smirked, kissing her girlfriends lips gently before wrapping her arms around her waist and lying against her shoulder to rest.


	18. Not Your Bed

Could you do a 50 shades of bechloe scene were Beca convinces Chloe to have sex on Aubrey's bed? it would also be hilarious if you would include Aubrey's reaction once she finds out.

"Hey Chloe." Beca questioned softly, pulling away from the passionate kiss her girlfriend was currently giving her as the red head straddled her lap.

"What's up babe?" Chloe purred; her voice heavy with lust as she allowed her fingers to continue tracing up and down Beca's sides longingly.

"We need to move this to the bedroom." The brunette pointed out, feeling the way her core was slowly throbbing with desire already.

"My room's so far away though." Chloe whined, trailing her lips slowly along Beca's jaw to her ear before whispering "and I want you right now."

"I think I may have a solution to that." Beca moaned, her lids drooping as Chloe's tongue licked around the shell of her ear and her lips slowly sucked on her lobe. "Aubrey's room's closer." She whispered, a smirk pulling at her lips merely imagining her girlfriends reaction.

"What now?" Chloe pulled back instantly to look Beca in the eye, her eyebrow quirking as her jaw dropped. "See part of me think's you're being serious, but then I think, no, because no one would be that crazy."

"Come on Chlo'." Beca husked, biting her lip as she allowed her hands to slide up the inside of Chloe's t-shirt, tracing patterns against the red head's sides and running lightly over her bra. "Where's your wild side?" She whispered, her nails now raking back down to Chloe's hip bones, causing the other woman to gasp.

"You're going to get us in so much trouble." Chloe whimpered, feeling her desire increase not only at the way Beca's hands now moved to her stomach, causing her abdominal wall to contract as she ran her nails across her skin, but also at the thought of the new added element of danger that was now posed.

"But Chlo', you know you love it when I'm bad." Beca moaned into her girlfriends ear, her words barely having left her mouth before her lips fell to Chloe's neck, sucking at her pulse point until the other girl let out a long undulated moan of want.

"Fuck you Beca Mitchell." Chloe gasped, grabbing the brunette by the hand and dragging her off the couch.

"Oh I wish you would." Beca winked; her grin growing as Chloe dragged her without reservation through the door of Aubrey's room and pushed her down on the pristinely made bed.

They made quick work of one another's clothes. Beca was sure she heard a rip as her top was tugged off over her head but she didn't complain at her mind got lost in the wonder of the body above her. She never got tired of looking at Chloe's perfect formation. The way her hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders, the glimmer of her eyes and her puckered lips, the slight jut of her collarbones, the curve of her breast, her toned stomach that dipped ever so slightly as it met her hips and navel.

Chloe was perfect, and Beca soon found herself expressing this as she planted trail after trail of burning kisses across Chloe's exposed skin, revelling in the warmth and the noises she was eliciting from the other woman as her warm breath and tongue blazed a trail from her neck, down over her collarbones and down to her breasts.

They stopped there, her tongue taking it's time to swirl patterns into Chloe's breast. She circled slowly around her nipple before sucking it into her mouth, biting softly against the hardened nub and tugging, creating the most wondrous sound of pleasure to fall from Chloe's parted lips.

Chloe, who'd been straddling Beca's hips, moved her thigh between Beca's legs as the brunette's mouth stayed attached to her chest. She allowed herself to lean down until she lay atop Beca, with only her propped elbows for support, her thigh not pushing in against Beca's core, causing the young DJ to moan against Chloe's chest.

Chloe gasped as Beca's pace increased, pushing her thigh in further still as she felt Beca's hips slowly being to rock against her leg, moving up and down and grinding against it as her mouth became more fervent in its assault of her chest.

"Beca." Chloe whined, using a hand to guide Beca's mouth slowly back to her own. "I… need… you." She gasped between the flurry of caste kisses, her own hips slowly beginning to buckle into thin air as she felt Beca's wet clit continue to move against her.

"How much do you want me?" Beca demanded, wrapping a hand in Chloe's hair to pull their faces closer. "Show me…" She added with a devilish smirk.

Chloe needed no further prompting. She let her hand slide down the length of Beca's stomach, moving her thigh out of the way as her fingers moved down along Beca's folds, teasing her entrance before moving back up to her bundle of nerves and beginning to rub in soft circles.

Beca's breath hitched and instantly she returned the favour, snaking her hand down to feel Chloe's wetness as it radiated from her core. Her fingers pushed against Chloe's tender skin, moving in accordance with the rotations of Chloe's fingers against her own core as she allowed her sensory system to go into overdrive.

Chloe could tell when Beca began to lose herself in the feeling of her finger tips and chose then to push two of her able digits into Beca roughly, knowing from the scream like gasp that passed the brunettes lips that it had been exactly what she needed.

Beca's own fingers slipped eagerly inside Chloe, the red head moaning languidly as she began to push in and out, meeting Chloe's fast pace easily as they fell into rhythm.

Their hips rocked and their gasps and groans of pleasure increased as they both neared a mutual cliff. As Chloe felt Beca's walls tighten one final time she thrust in once more hard, pushing her digits in as far as they'd go as she vaguely made out the overwhelming sensation of Beca do the same. They both fell at once, their bodies seeming to mould together as they collapsed onto the now rumpled bed sheets, breathless and shining with sweat.

"Jesus…" Beca panted, lifting her head moments later to plant a kiss into Chloe's temple. "That was…"

"Amazing." Chloe finished with a satisfied groan.

They would have stayed like that forever, together in one another's arms without a care in the world in their post-sex bliss. They would have only for the fact that moments later they were interrupted by someone who most certainly cared about where they lay.

"Oh my… Chloe that better not be your bare ass I see on my bed." The scream from the doorway froze both women in fear, knowing the shrill screech of Aubrey anywhere. "And I swear to fucking god If Beca is just as naked as I think she is beneath you there will be hell to pay!"

"Aubrey this um…" Chloe grasped at thin air for how to continue. "We were just…"

"… Testing the springs?" Beca ventured hopefully, earning a glare from the woman on top of her.

"I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you both and then burn that bed." Aubrey cried, hands clasped firmly over her eyes as she shouted blindly to a point just left of where both women lay. "And then I'm dead bolting my bedroom fucking door!" She added before extending a hand in front of her and feeling her way out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Wanna put money on her dropping of heart failure once she's out there?" Beca chuckled.

The joke earned her a slap.


	19. Truth or Dare

beca and chloe play truth or dare, sex edition

They were bonding apparently. Well that'd been Chloe's excuse two hours earlier when she'd come through the door of Beca's dorm with a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses in hand, they needed to bond.

Apparently of all Chloe's friends Beca was the one she knew the least about. Beca hadn't even known they were friends – I mean Chloe'd been drunk last time she'd mentioned their "fast" friendship – but whatever, vodka was vodka, even if it did come with the slight catch of having to open up to someone she hardly knew.

Three quarters of the way through the bottle though and that had most certainly changed. She by then knew everything about Chloe. Where she'd grown up, what her favourite/least favourite subjects had been, her first boyfriend, and to Beca's delight – not that she was going to admit it – her first girlfriend.

Beca had even opened up just a little, though apparently the red head knew there was more left unsaid and wasn't having any of it.

"Truth or dare!" Chloe giggled, raising her empty shot glass in celebration of the idea.

"How's that going to teach you more about me?" Beca laughed, shaking her head at the obvious stupidity of the idea.

"B'cos you're gonna be too chicken to pick dare." Chloe informed her, a triumphant grin spreading across her face.

"IF you know that then you already know me pretty well." Beca pointed out, downing another shot before continuing. "However I don't plan on disappointing you, so continue." She added, feeling the vodka burn her throat and warm her insides, giving her the courage she needed to continue.

"Truth or dare." Chloe started with a smirk.

"Truth." Bea's reply was instant.

"Ever had a boyfriend?"

"Nope… almost had one when I was sixteen though."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What happened?"

"He caught me with someone else like half an hour before he was supposed to take me on a date…"

"Oh, smooth." Chloe snorted. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was the other guy?"

"… Ashley." Beca cleared her throat. "Uh… _her _name was Ashley."

"Yup, that's a pretty good reason for a guy not to go on a date with you." Chloe nodded. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth…"

"Are you attracted to me?"

"What?"

"That's not an answer, that's another question."

"I um… I… well…"

"That on the other hand is an answer." Chloe pointed out, a smile curling at the corners of her lips. "Truth or dare?"

"I… Dare." Beca gulped, she shouldn't do this, she really shouldn't, but to hell with it, she was at least a little drunk by now.

"Kiss me."

Beca blamed it on the alcohol again when she leaned in. Then again, if she was coherent enough to notice the way their lips seemed to mould together perfectly as they swept against one another then alcohol probably wasn't a valid excuse.

Chloe's hand snaked into Beca's hair as the brunette splayed her fingers across the red heads waist, pulling her closer on the bed. Chloe's tongue ran across Beca's lips begging her for entrance and when Beca's lips parted slowly to allow it entrance she finally gave up on blaming the vodka for what was going on.

She instead allowed her hands to wander further and further up the outside of Chloe's shirt, ghosting over the curve of the red heads breast. Taking the hint when Chloe moaned into her mouth she allowed her hands to travel up the inside of the top this time, goose bumps spreading where her fingers touched.

"Truth or dare?" Chloe panted, pulling their lips apart.

"I uh… dare." Beca was confused but answered anyway, hoping the sooner they were done talking the sooner they could get back to exploring one another's mouths.

"I dare you to fuck me Beca." Chloe looked her dead in the eye, her pupils dark and dilated with lust.

Her words sent a rush of heat to Beca's core and she knew in that instant that there was no turning back. She sealed their lips together once more; their teeth clashing together as their tongues fought for dominance.

Chloe's hands moved from her hair to the hem of her t-shirt, pushing the material desperately over Beca's head as the DJ done the same to Chloe's top, their lips parting for the briefest of seconds as the garments were thrown blindly on the floor.

As Beca's mouth found Chloe's neck and subsequently her pulse point the red heads hands found their way to Beca's chest. Beca's teeth nipped at Chloe's sensitive skin as the older woman done the same to Beca's nipples having made quick work of the brunettes bra.

Chloe moaned at the sensation of Beca's mouth sucking on her tender skin, but promptly pulled away, her head instead falling to Beca's chest. Her lips kissed across the surface of The DJ's breast first, teasing for a moment before she took one of Beca's already stiff nipples in her mouth. She licked around the hardened nub before biting it softly and pulling at it until she was satisfied with the groan of pleasure that left Beca's lips. Then and only then did she move to the brunettes other breast to continue her actions.

For a while Beca's hands lay limp between their semi-naked bodies, simply revelling in the pleasure Chloe's mouth was administering. She wanted more contact though, and as Chloe's mouth began pulling at her second nipple she let her fingers wander to the button of the red heads jeans, undoing them quickly and pushing them down as far as they'd go.

Chloe felt what Beca was doing to her and couldn't help but smile as she allowed her own hands to travel down the gap between their bodies and undo the other woman's jeans. They both stood off the bed at once, Chloe's lips breaking away from Beca's breast as their eyes locked and their trousers fell to the floor followed by their underwear.

"Truth or dare?" Beca was breathless when she spoke as Chloe pulled their naked bodies flush together.

"Truth…" Chloe husked, her nails raking up and down Beca's back.

"Do you want this? Like really, are you sure?" She questioned, her hands resting against Chloe's hips and refusing to move until she knew the other woman was sure.

"I need you inside me." Chloe demanded, her core throbbing with desire as she felt Beca's cunt rub against her own and their breasts push together.

Beca obliged. Beca obliged without hesitation. Two fingers pushed into Chloe instantly, sending the red head weak at the knees from the unexpected contact that caused a sharp scream to tumble from her lips. Once Beca was sure the other woman was able to stand she began to move her fingers inside her, feeling Chloe's weight fall on her more and more each time she pushed her digits in and curled them expertly into Chloe's walls.

Chloe was slower in her assault though. She let two fingers slide down Beca's stomach, allowing the finger tips to graze lightly over the brunettes bundle of nerves before allowing them to slide the length of her wet folds.

Then and only then did she push Beca back into the bed, feeling her own knees go weak once more as Beca's fingers pushed deeper inside her each time. She hovered over Beca for a moment, allowing short gasps to pass her lips as she became caught up in the pleasure of the young woman's fingers before she finally found herself again and pushed two fingers inside the brunette with ease.

They met rhythm almost instantly as their hips began to slide down to meet one another's fingers each time they were pushed in. Beca's thumb circled Chloe's bundle of nerves, pushing pressure on the sensitive skin as Chloe's lips travelled across the surface of Beca's neck. Both woman moaned and screamed in pleasure at their walls tightened harder each time.

Chloe felt herself reach climax and pushed her two digits as far into Beca as she could, curling them and pulling them out quickly as she felt the orgasm rise through her from her toes, fogging over her brain. Her bones went soft as she allowed herself to fall atop Beca, knowing the brunette had also fallen off the proverbial cliff as she vaguely felt her go slack as her scream echoed around the room.

They lay there for a while, both panting as their heart rates returned to normal.

"Truth or dare…?" Chloe panted, rolling off the smaller woman eventually and laying on her side to allow her gaze to run shamelessly over Beca's body before meeting her eye.

"Uh… truth." Beca smiled lazily, reaching out to link their fingers over her stomach.

"Did you have fun?" Chloe hummed, her free hand beginning to play with pieces of Beca's long dark hair.

"Mhm… definitely." Beca chuckled, turning on her side to meet Chloe's gaze. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth…" Chloe grinned, not being able to resist as she leaned over and pecked Beca on the lips.

"Do you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow?"

"Definitely."


	20. Valentine

"Okay Amy one more stop then we're done." Beca informed the blonde that was trailing along behind her dressed as an angel.

"Uh… I beg to differ my aca-midget-amigo. I'm all out of songs to sing." Fat Amy commented in obvious confusion.

"This one wasn't really a request…" Beca tried to explain as she continued to lead them towards their destination. "This is more of a personal favour." She added, trying not to cringe at how needy she sounded.

"Oh-hoh, now I'm interested." Amy stated gleefully, happily following Beca now. "Who we serenading? Who you hoping to woo?" She began rattling off questions, causing Beca to roll her eyes as she insisted on ignoring them.

"Oh my god…. Amy you'll find out in literally thirty seconds." Beca laughed as they rounded the corner of the corridor they were on.

"Oh okay, this is where Chloe and Aubrey stay." Fat Amy seemed to get into the detective mind set. "What bangable dudes do we know here." She mused, seeming to list off men in her head.

"What if I said it wasn't a dude?" Beca rolled her eyes again, continuing to walk as she only half listened to Amy's thoughts.

"My cousin was the only lesbian in Tasmania... Well, aside from her girlfriend." Amy stated, as if this was obvious conformation that she was cool with Beca being gay. "Well the only girls on this corridor are… Oh. My. God. You're banging Aubrey!" She gasped suddenly, stopping dead at her own realization.

"What… I… NO!" Beca spluttered jaw going slack. "No, god, no." She sighed then. "I'm _dating _Chloe… Note the use of the word dating by the way; I'm not just banging her."

"Well, well, well." Amy hummed, obviously pleased with the discovery.

"Yea, we can talk about it some other time though." Beca sighed, finally reaching her intended door. "Right now I need you to give me a beat for Titanium and then you know…" She trailed off awkwardly.

"Leave so you two can get it on like the nasty little sex bunnies you are?" Amy sniggered.

"Oh my god…" Beca sighed, trying her best to rid the image from her mind before knocking on the door.

Chloe was in jeans and a t-shirt when she answered, obviously not having expected a song-o-gram at all. She didn't even get a change to voice her confusion as to what the pair were doing outside her door before Amy began to sing.

Her frown fell to be replaced with a grin when Beca sung Titanium. She would have joined in only for the fact it was over almost as soon as it began and she felt herself shot in the thigh with one of the giant arrows Beca was carrying.

"This is your official Valentine's song-o-gram ma'am, any questions?" Beca smirked as Fat Amy edged away from the pair silently and subtly.

"You made such a substantial effort to dress up." Chloe snorted, taking a good look at Beca's costume.

"I figure zip up hoodies are easier to remove." Beca smirked, taking a bold step towards the red head.

"Well, well, well, someone's confident." Chloe commented, reaching over the brunettes shoulder to close the door before allowing her arms to drape around Beca's neck.

"It's Valentine's Day… I figure now's just as good a time as any to be seductive." Beca pointed out her own hands resting against the curve of Chloe's hip, her fingers rotating there in small circles.

"God it turns me on so much when you're confident like this." Chloe sucked in her bottom lip, her voice having dropped seductively as her pupils dilated.

"Well then sit down, because you're about to get a show." Beca husked, guiding Chloe backwards towards her bed and pushing her down lightly to straddle her waist.

Their lips met instantly, both women smiling softly at the contact. Beca's tongue quickly traced Chloe's upper lip, and the red head obliged, parting her lips slightly to allow Beca's tongue to meet hers. The kiss grew more passionate as their tongues slid together and before long their hands began to explore one another's bodies.

They pushed away one another's tops and while Chloe's mouth blazed a trail from Beca's lips down to the side of her neck Beca chose to make quick work of the red head's lace bra. She unhooked it easily and allowed it to slip off her partners shoulders, taking a moment then to admire Chloe's ample breast before reaching out to knead one with her hand.

Her mouth swooped down next to lick and bite at Chloe's nipples and she swapped her mouth and hand periodically, while the red head withered and moaned above her. At the same time she slid one of her hands between Chloe's still trousered legs, pushing it up without warning into the red head's groin, holding beginning to rock it back and forwards, creating friction that Chloe buckled her hips towards.

Beca smirked as she heard Chloe's breath catch in her throat and worked the palm of her hand faster into the seam of Chloe's jeans. Chloe's hand soon found its way to Beca's wrist, the red head wrapping her fingers around it and pushing her partners hand yet further into her jeans, a low whimper escaping as she silently begged for more.

Beca obliged, pulling down Chloe's trousers until they fell to the bottom of the bed. From there she let her figners trail lazily back up the length of Chloe's leg and inner thigh, circling around her girlfriends clit until Chloe's whimpers turned to frustrated gasps.

She then allowed her fingers to run through Chloe's slick folds, teasing gently before swirling them in her bundle of nerves. She pushed down with her index and forefinger causing Chloe to cry out before she trailed the same to digits back town Chloe's cunt to her core.

By then Beca could feel her own longing build between her legs as she finally slid two fingers into Chloe, working them in and out of the other woman as hard as she could, feeling Chloe bite down on her shoulder to muffle a cry.

While Beca's fingers continued to move, twisting and curling against Chloe's walls as they slid in and out, the red heads hands moved to the hem of Beca's jeans, pushing them down roughly until Beca was able to free herself from them completely.

Chloe's fingers slid into her easily and the pair built a rapid rhythm. Chloe's mouth came up to bite and suck on Beca's erect nipples, causing the brunette's back to arch down further onto Chloe's fingers and her pace to accelerate.

Beca could feel Chloe begin to tense around her fingers, and she quickened her pace, pushing into Chloe with even more than before. It didn't take much more for the red heads body to tense up and shudder violently as an orgasm ripped through her, Beca's name falling from her lips in among gasps and screams.

The sound of her name on Chloe's lips along with the way Chloe's fingers continued to move erratically inside her was all it took Beca to fall right after her. Her orgasm coming out in ragged breaths and throaty screams she tried to muffle in Chloe's shoulder to no avail.

"Happy Valentine's day Chlo'." Beca muttered a few minutes later, both of them just having regained a stable heartbeat.

"Did you tell Amy why you were singing to me earlier?" Chloe questioned instead, seeming curious as her hand casually ran through Beca's hair.

"Well I kind of had to for her to help me out." Beca informed her. "Why? You don't mind people knowing, do you?" She thought then, never having considered that Chloe would have a problem with people knowing about them.

"No, the opposite actually. I want people to know we're dating, I wasn't sure you did." The red head laughed, placing a kiss on Beca's temple.

"Well hey, I've told Amy now, which a more effective way of spreading news than shouting it from the roof tops." Beca joked, sliding herself off Chloe and wrapping herself into the red heads side then, allowing her eyes to close as she rested on her girlfriends chest.


	21. The Cinema

Chloe drags Beca to see some chick flick at the movie theater. All though Beca doesn't want to go she soon becomes interested when Chloe's head is between her legs going down on her in the middle of the movie. Beca wants more and drags her up to the projection room and they get it on.

"You suck." Beca sighed, trying to resist against the hand that was dragging her across the row of seats in the theatre. "You really suck."

"You don't really mean that." Chloe laughed over her shoulder, continuing until they reached the two most secluded seats in the theatre.

"You're taking me on a date to the movies… wanna re-think whether or not I mean what I say." Beca huffed, feeling herself get pushed into the padded fold out theatre seat.

"Would you shush." Chloe rolled her eyes, sitting next to Beca in the otherwise empty aisle. "It took me so long to get you out of the car the film's already starting. Just pretend to enjoy it okay? I swear it's good." She added with a smile.

"I'll be the judge of that…" Beca muttered, falling silent as the credits rolled and Chloe nudged her roughly in the ribs.

Beca didn't stay silent though. She couldn't help it. It was a chick flick. No, it was _the_ chick flick. It was as if every predictable cinematic event in the history of modern film had been thrown into the one production. Girl means boy. Girl doesn't like boy at the start but boy slowly wins her over using charm that at the beginning has ulterior motive. Boy realizes he actually loves girl. Girl finds out about ulterior motive and dumps boy. Boy wins her back in the end.

They were at the part where boy realizes he actually loves the girl when Chloe finally got sick of Beca's snide comments and sarcastic jokes.

"What do I have to do to get you to stop?" Chloe pleaded as Beca made yet another audible note on how generic that scene had been.

"End this film." Was the DJ's blunt response as she turned to her girlfriends with a bemused smirk.

"Your demands are so realistic." Chloe quipped. "Just please stay quiet… please?" She begged.

"I'm trying! But I mean come on… that guy is actually saying "I can't live without you" to her. Like how do you expect me to keep quiet over that?" Beca insisted. "I mean I need some kind of distraction or else I'm going to have to start public protests against this film."

"What kind of distraction do you…" Chloe began, stopping dead in her tracks as she obviously had an idea. "You really want a distraction?" She mused, turning back to face the screen as she spoke.

"Well… I…" Beca wasn't sure how to respond. "I was kidding… but I mean… Oh!" She inhaled sharply as Chloe's hand closed in around her crotch, grabbing at Beca's jeans so her fingers dug into the material.

"Just face the screen and let me distract you." Chloe whispered, smirking at her girlfriend before unbuttoning the brunettes jeans.

She glanced around them once more quickly to ensure they were in fact alone in the aisle before sliding off her seat onto her knees. Once there she positioned herself between Beca's legs. She pulled lightly at the jeans, waiting until her girlfriend lifted herself from the seat before sliding them off until they lay along with Beca's underwear around her ankles.

Chloe kissed her way up along Beca's inner thigh, taking her time to drag her lips across every inch of the milky skin. She savoured the feeling of Beca wither against her delicate touch, smirking when she allowed her nose to graze over Beca's core before kissing back down her other thigh towards her knee, causing the brunette to groan softly.

She pulled her head away then, looking up to meet Beca's eye as she allowed her finger tips to trace softly along the DJ's inner thigh. Beca bit down hard on her lip as she struggled not to shout out in frustration, looking down into Chloe's baby blue eyes and pleading silently for the red head to touch her.

Chloe smirked, aware that her plan for silence was working as she bent her head again, exhaling deeply over Beca's core as she ran her fingers up through the brunettes slick folds teasingly.

She allowed her fingertips to rub at the DJ's bundle of nerves before sweeping them back down across her core. She heard Beca's muffled whimper and took this as her queue, closing the final gap between her lips and Beca's cunt as she extended her tongue and allowed it to swirl around Beca's clit.

She felt the way Beca tensed when her tongue made contact with the brunette's sensitive skin and this only spurred her on further. She sucked Beca's nub into her mouth, licking it and the skin around it until she felt the DJ's thighs close in around her head, only then releasing it and trailing her tongue down along the same path her fingers had taken through Beca's wet folds.

She could hear Beca struggle to control her breathing, and noticed out of the corner of her eye the way her girlfriends knuckles were gripping desperately to the arm rests in an attempt to keep still. With this in mind Chloe allowed her tongue to dart in and out of Beca quickly. She felt the way Beca's thighs tensed even further around her head as one hand came on instinct to push Chloe's head closer to her core.

Chloe revelled in the feeling of Beca's desperation, but was at the same time aware of how public a setting they were in, even if the theatre was relatively empty. She chose then to finish the younger woman off, inserting two fingers quickly to Beca as her tongue glided back up to the brunette's bundle of nerves and pushed into the sensitive area as her finger pushed into her cunt.

Beca groaned stiffly, trying her best to pass it off in the least sexual way possible as Chloe's expert digits twisted inside, her curling down hard to hit her G-spot before slipping out and back in again to do the same. At the same time the red heads tongue moved back down and Chloe pushed it in along with her fingers, indulging herself in the way Beca's walls clenched around her.

She knew the brunette was close now, so Chloe gave one final hard thrust as Beca's hips buckled out to meet her fingers and mouth.

Beca shook violently as the orgasm ripped through her, a pitchy squeak passing the DJ's lips as she tried to supress the scream building up inside her. She rode out her high with Chloe still between her legs, and once she regained her composer pulled the red head up until their faces were level.

"You bitch." She whispered, her breathing still strained.

"I kept you silent didn't I." Chloe shot back with an innocent smile.

"Just about!" Beca hissed, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks as she remembered how public a location they were in, quickly reaching down past her girlfriends body to pull back up her jeans.

"You love me really." Chloe winked, slipping nonchalantly back into her own seat as Beca readjusted herself.

"I'd say it's fallen to a mild distain now." Beca teased, shaking her head as she once again caught her girlfriends eye. "I prefer my films original and my sex private…" She added in a low grumble.

"And there was me thinking I was broadening your horizons." Chloe chuckled, leaning in and kissing the brunette quickly before turning her attention back to the last few scenes of the film.


	22. Toys

"Tonight was really good." Beca commented, walking hand in hand with Chloe back to her dorm room.

"I told you musicals weren't the same as movies." Chloe grinned triumphantly.

"You just took a lucky guess that I'd like something more if it involved music." Beca laughed, reaching her door and turning to face the red head, their bodies mere inches apart.

"And I was right, wasn't I? You had fun." Chloe smirked, placing one hand on the door over Beca's shoulder and leaning in until her breath fluttered against the brunettes lips.

"You'd be right… I did have fun." Beca nodded, no longer being as phased when her girlfriend brought their faces this close together.

"I know a way we can keep having fun." Chloe husked, needing to say no more as Beca's lips shot out to meet hers.

The door slammed against the wall when it was shoved roughly open. Seconds later two bodies fell through it; both stumbling as they pushed through the doorway, their bodies tangled together and their lips fused as one.

It was Beca who pushed Chloe roughly back onto the bed. The brunette leered over her for a moment, taking in every inch of her form, from her mused auburn hair to the way her shirt was unbuttoned and her lips were puckered and swollen.

She didn't wait for long though. Within seconds she allowed her weight to fall on the red head, once more capturing her lips in a fiery kiss. Their tongues battled and their teeth clashed, and before long Beca's mouth found its way to Chloe's jaw.

It kissed along the defined bone to her ear, leaving a hot trail as it went. From there is moved down to her neck, nipping and biting at the sensitive flesh with the sole purpose of enticing sweet moans to fall from her partners lips.

Somewhere along the way she realized Chloe had managed to push off her top and Beca returned the favour for the red head, pulling roughly at her shirt until it fell from her shoulders. She allowed Chloe to finish removing the garment, not caring anymore as the older woman's breasts came into view, covered by nothing but a thin layer of lace.

Her bra was made quick work of and before long Beca's lips had travelled from Chloe's collarbone down to the valley between her breasts. It left one final hot kiss there before it moved to the left, licking and kissing its way up to the red heads nipple.

There she quickly pulled the bud into her mouth, sucking it and pulling at it until Chloe's whimpers told her she wanted more. Beca obliged, leaving her hand now to knead at the left breast while moving her mouth to the right. She once more engulfed the nipple, biting into it this time and tugging at it until she heard the guttural scream roll from her partners lips.

"Beca." The brunette barely heard the pant that carried her name, being too lost in her own world as she continued to lick at Chloe's breasts. "Beca." The red head repeated in a low whine, causing the young DJ to slow her actions as the name caught her attention. "I need you."

She needed no further instruction. Beca made quick work of Chloe's trousers and underwear, both garments being kicked off by the red head as Beca instantly began kissing back up her inner leg.

Her hot breath ghosted over Chloe's core causing the red head to whimper helplessly, trying to push the brunette closer only to find her head was no longer there.

"Beca." Chloe groaned, biting down hard on her lip as the throbbing at her core continued.

"I wanna try something." Beca replied, her voice traveling up from the bottom of the bed where she'd just pulled something out of a box.

Before Chloe had time to question her Beca's lips had returned to her mouth, the brunette sucking the red heads bottom lip between her own lips, nibbling on it. Beca knew Chloe was becoming lost in the sensation of her when the red heads nails began to rake roughly over her bare back.

She pulled Chloe out of her thoughts however as she slowly pushed her hips into Chloe's crotch, hard plastic now pushing against the red heads core.

"Is that…" Chloe gasped, the cold meeting her heat turning her on even more as she lifted her head away from Beca's to look down between her legs to the strap on Beca had secured to her waist.

"Mmm." Beca smirked, her lips now sucking on Chloe's ear lobe. "You like?" She husked into her partners ear, feeling the red head shiver beneath her.

"Fuck me." Was the only response Beca got as Chloe's nails dug deeper into her shoulder blades.

She positioned herself between the red heads legs, first nudging Chloe's slick folds with the tip before sliding it in half ways and pulling out slowly. She repeated a few times, looking up from Chloe's clit to watch the way her sky blue eyes dilated until they were black as night and the way her face contorted in pleasure as Beca repeated her motions.

She moved one hand down between her partner's legs as well, finding Chloe's sensitive bundle of nerves and beginning to rub them slowly with two fingers as she pushed inside her girlfriend a little further each time.

Beca watched as Chloe bit down on her lip, hissing out hot air as she tried to repress a scream. All the while the brunette continued to move the dildo in and out of the red head, picking up a quicker pace as Chloe's hips jutted out to meet her thrusts.

She rotated her fingers quicker in Chloe's bundle of nerves as well, feeling Chloe's thrusts being thrown off rhythm every time she hit a particularly sensitive spot, causing the red head's entire body to jerk.

Chloe was panting incoherent words now, her entire body moving as Beca's pace became rapid, each thrust going deeper and harder than the last. Strands of auburn hair clung around Chloe's face and her eyes were now shut tight. She clung desperately to the bed sheet with one hand, the other digging into Beca's spine in a way the DJ was sure would draw blood.

Not that it mattered now as Beca pushed the dildo once more into Chloe's cunt, a final strangled scream passing the red heads lips as she fell violently over the edge. Beca slowed her movements, watching as her partner unravelled in front of her. Beca's name mixed with a string of cuss words fell from Chloe's lips as her entire body clenched and shuddered.

When Chloe finally came down from her high she found Beca lying beside her stroking strands of hair off her damp face, the strap on having already been discarded.

"Wow." Chloe hummed in approval, still trying to fully catch her breath.

"You liked it then?" Beca chuckled, the backs of her knuckles now tracing down the side of her girlfriends face.

"Liked is an understatement." Chloe grinned, turning her body to face Beca properly. "You're just full of surprises."

"I try to keep you on your toes." Beca nodded, Chloe's grin apparently being infectious as it mirrored on Beca's features.

"Well you're doing a good job." Chloe mused, feeling her eyes involuntarily droop.

"Someone's getting tired." Beca pointed out, reaching to the bottom of her bed and pulling blankets up around them.

"No, you haven't gotten your turn yet." Chloe insisted, pushing weakly at Beca, though her eyes continued to fight to stay open.

"I think there's plenty of time for that." Beca chuckled. "As of right now however, I do believe you enjoy post sex cuddling, so come here." She demanded with a smile, wrapping her arms around Chloe's slight frame and pulling the red head onto her chest, resting her chin atop her head.


	23. Blizzard

A blizzard hits where Beca and Chloe live. They decide to brave the storm and go outside for some sled riding fun. Chloe starts a snowball fight with Beca and they start jumping on each other, rolling around, and then things get dirty. They end up having sex in the snow, not caring one bit how cold it is.

"Jesus no, I'm not going out there with you!" Beca's jaw dropped at her girlfriends request.

"Beca, it's only a little snow…" Chloe pleaded, tugging desperately on her girlfriends arm."

"Two foot is not a little Chloe… that's almost half of me!" Beca pointed out in exasperation.

"I'll save you from any deep patches." Chloe promised, holding one hand over her heart as the other continued to tug Beca's hand. "Now come on and get gloves and a jacket and stuff on or I'll drag you out in your pyjamas." She added a little more threateningly this time.

"I don't know why I even bother to argue with you at this point." Beca sighed, rolling her eyes as she allowed herself to be dragged out of bed towards the closet to get dressed.

Ten minutes later she was reminded why she should always at least try to argue. Especially when faced with a situation as cold as this one. It was Baltic, and she was currently standing freezing her ass off as her girlfriend made yet another snow angel.

"Chloe I'm going back in." Beca huffed, sure her breath turned to ice before it even fully left her mouth. "I'm too small for my body to insulate against this…"

"Don't be such a baby." Chloe laughed, standing again and wiping excess snow from her shoulders and damp hair.

"I'm not being a baby! It's a fact that when it snows the ground is coldest, and guess which one of us is closer to the ground." Beca argued, causing her girlfriend to bark our a laugh. "Whatever, I don't need sympathy, I'm going in." Beca glared, turning on the spot and beginning to trudge back through their modest garden to the front door.

She barely reached the tree that stood half ways up their lawn though when she felt something cold hand hard collide with the back of her head.

"Oh my god Chloe, you did not just…" Beca shouted, turning to shout at the red head only to have another ice bomb connect with the side of her face. "You bitch…" She muttered, turning and diving to the ground to scoop snow into her hands. "This means war." She flung her projectile, Chloe being too quick as she swerved to one side.

They kept this up for a while until Chloe somehow managed to pin Beca to a tree, holding both of the shorter womans hands above her head with one of her own easily.

"How are you this strong?" Beca gasped, struggling to try and get away as Chloe taunted her with a handful of snow.

"I grew up in a house full of boys…" Chloe replied simply. "Now brace yourself." She added with a wicked smirk, the hand holding the snow diving down the back of Beca's jacket against her bare flesh.

The young DJ screamed, her back arching until she was flush against Chloe, their faces millimetres apart. To prevent the neighbours form calling the police Chloe swooped down, connecting her lips to Beca's to swallow her hollering. She kissed her hard, her hand trailing back out from Beca's jacket, realizing once she'd pulled it free that she'd lost her glove during the attack.

Still she continued to kiss the brunette, allowing both Beca's hands to come free as she snaked her arms around her girlfriends neck, Beca's own hands resting against Chloe's hips.

Soon however the DJ's hands became restless, slipping up and under Chloe's winter jacket and under her thermal layer to her bra, the red head not minding the cold breeze that followed Beca's hand as the brunette began to knead at her breast.

Chloe found herself being the one that needed Beca's lips to mask her moan before long. The red head arching into Beca's quick moving fingers as they slipped under the lace material and began tweaking at her nipple, pulling on it and rolling it between her forefinger and thumb until Beca was satisfied by Chloe's groans of pleasure.

The taller woman pushed Beca back until she was wedged between her and the tree, Chloe using this advantage to grab a handful of Beca's hair and pull at it until her head tilted back and a portion of her neck became exposed beneath her scarf. Chloe attacked the creamy flesh eagerly, sucking and biting her way along Beca's jaw and pulse point, feeling the way Beca's hand moved with more force beneath her top as she done so.

She snaked her free hand down between Beca's legs, pushing up into the brunettes crotch as hard as she could with her palm causing Beca to jump before her hand trailed up again to the waistband of her girlfriends trousers.

"Seriously, in the snow?" Beca panted into the red heads ear, the tail end of her words being accompanied by a moan as Chloe bit down hard on her pulse point.

"Seriously…" Chloe muttered into the brunettes skin, kissing the spot she'd just bitten.

That seemed to be all Beca needed to hear. She too allowed her free hand to move down to Chloe's trousers, slipping under the hem instantly and into the red heads underwear. She instantly felt how wet her girlfriend was for her, and began moving two fingers around in the red heads bundle of nerves as she felt Chloe's hand slide inside her underwear.

Unlike Beca's fingers however, Chloe's moved down along the brunettes wet folds, running a track down to her core where she slid one finger in gently, curling it as she pulled it back out painfully slowly, causing Beca to groan. From there she slid it back up to Beca's clit where she began to toy with the sensitive nerves, prodding and swirling them with her finger tips as Beca whimpered at her touch.

Chloe's own hips began to match the brunette's rhythm. They rotated as Beca's fingers rotated against her bundle of nerves and her knees buckled down in an attempt to move her core closer to the brunette's hand.

Chloes fingers moved down again to Beca's core, this time two fingers being inserted. The red head pushed them in as far as she could, feeling the way Beca's walls quivered as her fingers moved deeper inside. As she pulled back out again she bit down hard on Beca's pulse point once more, the brunette's strangled cry doubling as the pleasure mixed with pain.

As Chloe's fingers built a gentle but deep in and out rhythm Beca allowed her own fingers to travel down to Chloe's entrance. She slid two fingers in easily, her arousal growing when Chloe gasped into the side of her neck at the sudden movement.

Both women matched pace quickly, each of them speeding up as they felt their partners walls clenching around their fingers. Chloe knew Beca was close, almost as close as her in fact, and added a third finger, driving all three digits in hard and fast now. At the same time Beca twisted her hand, moving her thumb so it was free to rotate in Chloe's bundle of nerves as she continued to push her fingers in and out.

It was Beca that climaxed first, her body going limp against the tree behind her as her walls clenched around Chloe's fingers and the orgasm shuddered through her.

Her fingers ceased their movements inside Chloe, though this didn't stop the red head. She instead took to moving herself up and down against the two digits as fast as she could, reaching her own high soon after. She fell against the tree to support herself, her hand holding on for support so as not to crush Beca against the hard bark.

Long after their shouts ended and their breathing had returned to normal Chloe pulled back again, slipping her hand out of Beca's trousers. She smiled down at the brunette and received one in return, before her lips were captured in a soft kiss.

"See…" Chloe hummed happily once she pulled back. "I told you the snow was fun."


	24. Skinny Dipping

Skinny dipping

Beca hadn't known what to expet when Chloe had dragged her from her bed at nine in the morning informing her to pack a beach bag. She was prepared for the most crowded beach in the state, or maybe some kind of beach party, but noy this. The area they came to was empty and seemed cut off from the rest of the world by a wall of rock along the shore. It was like their own private heaven complete with rock pools, all big enough and deep enough for them to swim in.

"Wow." Beca hummed in appreciation, looking around the alcove before drawing her eyes back to Chloe. "Oh my god!" She gasped, facing the read head only to find the other woman beginning to strip. "Dude!" She screeched, covering her eyes.

"What?!" Chloe panicked, freezing as she pulled her top off over her head to reveal a bare torso.

"You're getting naked…." Beca hissed, pointing out the obvious.

"Oh right." Chloe brushed off lightly, bending over to put her top into her bag. "I probably should have asked if you were cool with it… I mean I like to go skinny dipping when I'm at the beach. It uh… it just feels nicer, ya know? It's actually why I didn't take Bree with me today, she's not really comfortable with it either. I just figured you'd seen me naked already." She elaborated simply.

"Oh… well… oh." Beca didn't really know what to say, I mean in a weird way that was logical to a point.

Even with the weirdness of the situation though she couldn't help but peak through her fingers as Chloe bent over to put her shirt in her beach bag. Damn thank god for the red heads weird logic. Her auburn locks fell perfectly around her shoulders, longer strands resting just above her ample breasts, which sat perky on her chest, obviously not having needed the support of a bikini anyway.

"I'll keep my bottoms on if it makes you feel any better." Chloe added, pulling Beca from her less than saintly thoughts.

"Right… yea… cool, sure." Beca nodded quickly, pulling her hands away from her eyes and making a deliberate effort to look anywhere but Chloe's bare chest, and long slender legs that were now fully exposed right up to her crotch as the red head pulled off her shorts.

"You just going to stand there?" Chloe smirked after a moment, watching the way Beca's eyes took extreme interest in the sand all of a sudden. "I mean I did bring you for company after all."

"I… right, sure…" Beca was blushing now, her eyes still darting around the enclosed space furiously.

She took her time removing her top and shorts, careful to ensure her bikini stayed firmly in place. By the time she was done she noticed Chloe'd already made a bee line for the biggest rock pool around them, having submerged herself up to her collarbones.

Beca cautiously made her way over to join the red head. She walked out until she too was covered to the neck by water, though due to her height this still put her a few feet away from Chloe.

"Not coming out any further?" Chloe giggled, half swimming towards the shorter woman and stopping in front of her, her breast now grazing the surface of the water just out of Beca's eye line.

"You know fine well I can't go any further without submerging myself." Beca huffed.

"Whatever, it's cool. I still think you're cute." Chloe teased; a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Hey!" Beca gasped, not appreciating the condescending tone to the other woman's voice; reaching out to push Chloe lightly on the shoulder.

Chloe was quicker than her though, reaching out to stop her hand midway by entwining their fingers. She held them mid-air then, both women watching as water dripped from between their digits back into the pool around them.

"Wanna know the real reason I wanted you to come with me today Beca?" Chloe whispered after a moment, her eyes never lifting from their joined hands.

"Sure…" Beca's words were even quieter if possible, lifting her gaze to look at Chloe, waiting for the older woman to make eye contact.

"Because I wanted to do this." She whispered, leaning in as she spoke and moulding their lips together.

Beca hadn't really known what to expect, even as Chloe's lips drew towards her. What she got however was fireworks. Chloe's lips were softer than anything she'd ever experienced before. They moved against hers as if they'd had years of practice, and when the red heads tongue trailed along her bottom lip to request entry to her mouth, her lips seemed to part of their own accord to grant it.

Beca's lips trailed to Chloe's neck, sucking and biting as she became lost in the passion of the moment. She allowed herself to forgot their surroundings as she felt Chloe's hand slide up her waist under the current of the water. The red heads palm brushed over her breast and pulling to one side the material of Beca's swim suit, allowing her hand to begin to knead at the shorter womans breast.

"You know, you're at an advantage here." Chloe breathed, her head thrown back to allow Beca more access to her neck.

"Oh?" Beca's words mixed against Chloe's flesh as she trailed her lips slowly across her collarbone and up again to her pulse point.

"Mhm… you've far more clothes on than me." The red head pointed out, her second hand moving around to where Beca's swim suit tied at the back, ready to pull at the string when given the word.

"You're right, that needs to change." Beca nodded, allowing then for Chloe to pull her free from her bikini top and soon after her bottoms.

Chloe's free hand rested now on Beca's hip, and her thumb began to rotate in small teasing circles below the surface of the water. It was as if then that Beca realised for the first time they were both now naked and her hands went straight to Chloe's ass. She pulled their groins flush together, their cores colliding in a way that made both women moan as a shock ran up through their bodies.

Everything about this was so new, so exciting. It seemed to heighten the experience even more as Chloe's hips began to rotate against Beca's, that along with the slight current of the water creating a deep longing desire to build up between both women's legs.

Chloe was first to make the move. The hand that had been kneading Beca's breasts moved away swiftly, sliding down the brunettes flat stomach to where their crotches met. Rather than wait for Beca to pull away enough for her hand to slide through the gap to her core she simply pushed through, her fingers digging into Beca's clit as her knuckles ground in to her own cunt.

She pushed hard against Beca's sensitive bundle of nerves which caused the brunette to bite down hard against her neck, both women gasping at the one time.

While her hand began to lightly rub circles in Beca's clit, the sensation of which along with the current of the water driving Beca crazy, one of Beca's own hands moved away from where it had been pulling Chloe's ass closer to her.

It slipped down the same path the red heads hand had taken, and instantly began to swirl circles in Chloe's clit. She was impatient though, as she felt her own pleasure building, and without warning slid two fingers into the other woman's wet folds.

The sudden fullness caused Chloe to buck forward to meet the brunettes nimble digits, a gasp falling from her lips as her hips thrusting motion caused ripples in the water around them. She was lost for a moment in the in and out motion of Beca's fingers, the brunette curling them each time she pulled them out of the taller woman, eventually finding Chloe's G spot and hitting it every time.

Eventually Chloe regained just enough coherent though to return the favour for Beca. She ran her fingers through the brunettes slick folds, a first teasing fingers sliding in and out of her core quickly before she relented and pushed two digits into the DJ hard and fast. She met Beca's rapid pace instantly.

Their bodies pushed against one another, the water only added to the nerve bending sensation as their fingers moved faster and harder with each thrust.

It was Chloe that came undone fist, a long, low scream falling from her lips as her knees went weak; her body falling slightly as orgasm hit her. Her fingers continued to move inside Beca, though their pace became uneven, this new erratic motion causing Beca's walls to clench one final time as she too became undone.

They held one another as they came down from their highs, both exhausted yet afraid to rest, still aware how deep the water was around them. Eventually they let go, both pulling back on shaky legs to look one another in the eye.

Their smiles were shy, only now being fully aware of what had just happened in the sheltered rock pool.

"That was fun." Of course it'd be Chloe that was confident enough to speak first.

"It was…" Beca nodded, unsure of what else to say.

"You don't seem convinced." Chloe frowned, looking hard in the eyes of the younger woman. "You did want to do this, right?" She seemed worried now.

"Yea I did…" Beca still seemed distant, though she now looked Chloe in the eye. "I really did… I'm just a little… wow." It was the only word she could think of to accurately describe how she felt.

"You mean that?" Chloe was still sceptical, though she was smiling at Beca's choice of phrasing.

"I mean it." Beca nodded affirmative, pulling the red heads neck down then to kiss her firm on the lips.


	25. Aubrey

Anonymous asked: audrey, chloe, beca threesome?

Beca and Chloe giggled hysterically as they crashed through the door of the first room they could find, being sure to lock the door behind them. They'd been sleeping together for a while now, nothing serious, just for some fun at parties or if either of them were bored.

This time it seemed to be a combination of the two. The party was dead and they needed some fun. They were both also pretty far gone in the sober stakes, so that worked in their favour as well.

Chloe's lips were attached firmly to Beca's neck as the shorter woman pulled desperately at the hem of Chloe's dress, intent on getting it off her before she was shoved roughly onto the mattress, both woman ignoring what they could have sworn was a grunt as they continued to undress one another while maintaining their blazing trail of kisses.

"What the hell guys." Came a sudden whine from the bed beside them, causing them to cease their actions almost instantly – though Beca did continue to trail her fingers closer and closer to Chloe's core teasingly.

"… Aubrey?" Chloe giggled, her drunken haze causing her to forget momentarily that she and Beca were both naked and should be finding this situation uncomfortable rather than amusing.

"Chloe?" Aubrey's words were slurred, and it wasn't hard to tell she'd come in here to sleep off the alcohol she'd consumed. "… Beca?"

"Yea, we were uh… we were just talking." Chloe couldn't help but giggle at how blatant their lie was. "We like to talk naked." She added.

Before Aubrey had a chance to reply Beca's fingers slid across Chloe's cunt, running down through her folds causing the red head to gasp loudly. Chloe instantly made a move to retaliate, though in the dark, and with her alcohol clouded mind her hand missed as it made a move for Beca's clit. Instead it slid unknowingly up Aubrey's short skirt; the first clue Chloe got being the feeling of Aubrey's fabric underwear and the gasp that passed the blondes lips.

"Oh my god…" Aubrey gasped, a shock running through her at the sudden contact.

There was a tense silence that filled the room for a moment when all three women just realized what had happened. Chloe and Beca both went still as they waited for Aubrey to shout at them, but it never came.

"That felt good…" The blondes reply was unexpected to say the least.

"What…?" Beca was dumbfounded, but also turned on by the way Aubrey's voice had suddenly deepened.

"Do it again." Aubrey's voice was a whisper, yet the demand was obvious.

Chloe complied instantly. Her hand trailed back up the inside of Aubrey's thigh, deliberately this time, watching in the dim light for the blonde's reaction. This time she allowed her knuckles to graze across the surface of Aubrey's underwear, her eyebrow quirking when she felt how wet the blonde had become.

"You want this, don't you?" Chloe husked, unable to refrain from biting down on her lip at just how much it turned her on.

"Yea…" The nod of Aubrey's head was quick. "If that's okay?"

Chloe and Beca both glanced quickly at one another. Neither of them were sure what they had yet, but knew somewhere in the back of their minds that in the long run this wouldn't change much. Everyone experimented in college anyway.

"Only if you're sure." Beca agreed first, knowing from the way Chloe smiled at her that the red head was just as okay with it as she was.

"I am." Another nod of Aubrey's head.

"Cool." Beca purred, wasting no time then in leaning forward and kissing her hard on the lips.

Their tongues danced and fought for dominance as one of Beca's hand slid clumsily under Aubrey's top, grabbing her breast and kneading it. Meanwhile Chloe kept her hand at Aubrey's core, trailing her fingers teasingly over the material of her underwear a few times before finally pulling the garment down her legs, followed instantly by her skirt.

Aubrey gasped when Chloe's fingers ran through her slick folds, the blonde's short nails digging into Beca's bare back and scratching a line right down the length of her spine, causing the brunette to moan into Aubrey's mouth.

When Beca pulled her lips away from Aubrey's mouth both women were panting. She watched for a while as the blonde's face contorted each time Chloe ran her fingers through her folds and ground them into her clit.

"Touch me." Beca's words sent a shiver down Aubrey's spine as she husked them into her ear.

The blonde obliged instantly with a shaky hand. It ran down the length of Beca's stomach, her fingers caressing over the taught skin before reaching her crotch. She wasn't sure what to do but before she had time to panic felt Chloe's free hand wrap around her trembling digits and guide her to Beca's wet core.

The sensation of her fingers running across the younger woman's wetness turned her on even more as possible. She soon found herself copying the movements Chloe's hand was making against her core, running her fingers in through Beca's folds and circling her clit, getting a feel for what made Beca gasp.

Aubrey wasn't prepared however as two of Chloe's fingers slid into her. The blonde gasped, a cuss tumbling from her lips as the red heads hand pushed into her core and withdrew painstakingly slowly. Another groan fell from Aubrey's lips as Chloe repeated the motion, this time curling her two fingers on the way out again so her short nails dragged across Aubrey's G spot.

It was better than anything the blonde had ever experienced before, and it wasn't until she felt Beca's hips grinding into her fingers that she was snapped back to what she'd been doing. With the sensation of Chloe's fingers moving in and out of her still sending waves of pleasure through her she too pushed two fingers deep into Beca's core.

Aubrey's hand soon matched pace with Chloe's and her hands movements became instinctual as her mind fell into a state of intense pleasure.

Chloe could feel Aubrey's walls tightening around her fingers, as Aubrey too felt Beca's walls contract similarly. Both women came tumbling over the edge in unison, screams of pleasure muffled by the bed sheets they turned their faces towards.

Beca was first to recover and she wasted no time in allowing Chloe to feel the same sensation. She kissed the red head hard on the lips briefly before pulling back and smirking at her.

"You know what I like…" Chloe purred, her hands running across Beca's face and into her hair as she looked at the brunette lustfully.

"That I do." Beca agreed, beginning then to blaze a trail of kisses down the length of the red heads body.

Before long her hot breath was running against Chloe's core, teasing at the red heads slick folds as her tongue darted in and out of her mouth barely touching her cunt. Chloe let out a frustrated groan, her hands tangling in Beca's hair to push the brunette closer.

At the same time Aubrey recovered from her high. She watched in awe for a moment as Chloe's strong legs wrapped around Beca's neck and a groan seemed to move up from Chloe's stomach out through her parted lips. She then felt the red heads eyes on her, and before she knew it felt Chloe's hand tugging her forward.

"Wanna… wanna stifle my moans?" She panted with a seductive smile, her face contorting as Beca's tongue ran the length of her folds and swirled circles in her clit.

Aubrey nodded and leaned in to capture Chloe's lips. Their tongues met instantly and they allowed them to explore on another's mouths, running across their teeth and lips expertly.

Aubrey could feel Chloe moan as Beca's tongue pushed into her core and pulled back out again, running up to the red heads bundle of nerves and sucking on her swollen nub before slipping back down and into Chloe's cunt.

She knew Chloe was close, and felt the red heads nails dig into her upper arm when Beca finally pushed her over the edge into bliss.

All three lay panting for a while as Chloe recovered. Beca had crawled back up the length of Chloe's body to wrap herself around the red head like a blanket, and Aubrey lay beside them staring up at the ceiling. No one was quite sure what to say, yet the silence in the room wasn't an awkward one, it was instead oddly familiar. It was finally Chloe that spoke up.

"Well?" She tilted her head to the blonde beside her, the red heads fingers tracing patterns in Beca's back.

"It was… good." Aubrey concluded with a confident nod, looking over at the two.

"But…?" Beca knew it was coming as she too turned to face the blonde, her own hands gliding up the edges of Chloe's arms.

"But I don't think it's for me in the long run…" Aubrey cast the pair an apologetic smile.

"As long as we're not weird and stuff then it's cool." Chloe smiled at her best friend, understanding where the other woman was coming from.

"Chloe we make out all the time playing truth or dare, this was just… a step up, per say." Aubrey smirked, earning herself a laugh from the red head and Beca. "Though I didn't know you two were… a couple?" She added, for the first time becoming fully aware of what had led them to this situation in the first place, the alcohol apparently having worn off her somewhat.

"We're…." Chloe started, looking to Beca for how to continue.

"We're not." Beca chimed in. "… Yet." She added after a beat, a slow smile breaking across her face as she looked down at the woman beneath her.

"Yet." Chloe repeated, a smile crinkling her features as she pecked Beca quickly on the lips.

"You two are gross." Aubrey's face scrunched. "But whatever, I'm going back to drink more alcohol." She added, sitting up and reaching for her underwear.

"Yea okay, we'll come out soon." Chloe nodded, watching as the blonde dressed. "We're just gonna uh…"

"Talk…" Beca finished with an overly dramatized wink.

"Gross…" Aubrey repeated, pulling on her skirt and walking from the room, sure to close the door behind her.


	26. Lady Jams

Beca drawing out sex with Chloe for as long as possible.

Beca walks in on Chloe "lady jamming" (or vice versa).

Chloe's mother had always told her "something worth having won't come to you. You have to go to it." Granted, she'd been talking about the Glee Club in Chloe's middle school when the red head had been too afraid to showcase her voice, but Chloe had always thought it was solid advice, and had taken it on as her mantra of sorts.

It's how she became friends with Aubrey, how she'd nabbed herself a place in the Bellas, and how she'd managed to get Beca to audition.

There was one more thing left on her wish list now; the same brunette she'd cornered in a shower a few weeks ago. Sure, getting her to audition had been fulfilling part of that wish, but Chloe was after something more with Beca. Something she wasn't afraid to admit she'd felt pool between her legs the very first time she'd laid eyes on the other woman as she'd mopped about at the activities fair.

Chloe'd always had a pretty awesome gaydar as well, so she had a confident air to her as she wandered down the corridor of Beca's dorm, checking the number on each door until she found the right one.

A smile curled her lips when she came to a halt. She heard the heavy base of Titanium seep out from under the crack of the door. It was like a sign that good things were to come. Not once as Chloe pushed the door open (without knocking of course) did she stop to consider for a second just _why _Titanium may be playing.

She didn't even notice it straight away, her eyes taking a second to scan the dorm room and land on the figure of Beca. The brunette lay flat on her back with her hair sprawled out on her pillow, eyes shut tight, and lips forming a small "o".

It was the brunettes hand that Chloe noticed though. She followed Beca's taught limb with her eyes as it ran down the length of her flat abdomen which was exposed where her t-shirt had been rolled up. Her wrist seemed to disappear between Beca's legs then, which were bent at the knee as the DJ's jeans lay limp at her ankles.

Chloe didn't need to use her imagination to figure out what the brunette was doing though. She watched on in wonder as Beca continued, oblivious to the intrusion as she seemed lost in the moment.

The muscles in her arm flexed each time she pushed two fingers in deeper to her core. Her eyebrow knit together as slow moans escaped her parted lips each time her fingers curled into her wall. Her hips rocked to the gentle rhythm she'd created, each slow, deliberate thrust coming up to meet her delicate fingers.

Chloe knew she should turn away, try and sneak out before Beca's eyes opened, but she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to avert her gaze as the song picked up and Beca's hand and hips sped up to meet the increasingly rapid pace.

Chloe felt wetness pool between her own legs as the song built. She bit down on her lip to supress a moan, knowing exactly what Beca was feeling as the brunette's hips began to lift off the bed sheets to meet her eager fingers. The DJ's breaths were nothing more than short gasps now, and Chloe felt her own core throb with desire as Beca began to unravel.

As the song reached its climax so too did Beca. Chloe's jaw hung slack as the brunettes hips jutted up once more and a guttural grunt fell from her parted lips followed by several sharp breaths.

Still the red head couldn't bring herself to leave. She instead watched as Beca's hips lowered slowly back to the sheets beneath her and her hand moved back up from her cunt. Her fingers traced delicately over her exposed stomach, and a satisfied grin spread across her face.

What happened next seemed to be in slow motion. Beca's eyes open, and in a split second they'd met Chloe's. Both women were paralyzed, neither being able to form words in their mouth, instead allowing their eyes to speak for them as they went wide in horror.

This standoff lasted another minute before Chloe finally managed to form a sentence.

"I uh…" She stopped, embarrassed by how husky her voice was.

"Chloe are you…" Beca hesitated awkwardly, her eyebrow having quirked at the red heads tone of voice. "… are you turned on?" She concluded uncertainly, feeling a blush creep into her cheeks at the absurdity of the notion.

"I uh… I have to go." The red head began to back away, her own cheeks burning when mere minutes ago she'd been so sure of herself.

She heard Beca shout after her but didn't turn back. She knew the other woman couldn't follow her anyway, on account of her being naked from the waist down. Oh god, she'd been naked. Not that she hadn't seen her naked before, but this was different, this was… _so _much sexier than the first time.

Chloe was glad the apartment was Aubrey free when she got back. She needed some peace to collect her thoughts, and a very, very cold shower.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Beca lay stunned when the wisp of red hair disappeared from her doorway once more. She tried calling but didn't think it would have much effect anyway (she'd been right).

She took a moment then to allow her brain to fully comprehend what had just happened. How long had Chloe been standing there? How much had she seen? Had her voice actually been husky, or was it just her imagination?

She knew the answer without even needing to ask though. She could tell from the second she'd caught the red heads eye. They'd been black with lust, and had had an oddly glazed over quality that made it seem as if Chloe were lost in her own mind The way her jaw had hung slack had of course added to the expression, though the eyes alone were enough to tell.

Just thinking about them blue eyes in fact caused Beca to get a hunger deep in the pit of her stomach once more. She knew what she wanted to do, but still hesitated for a moment, sucking in her bottom lip as she pondered whether or not it was the best idea to pursue the red head that had just fled from her dorm.

All it took was her mind flashing back once more to the look of desire in Chloe's eyes for her to make up her mind. Before she knew it she was dressed again, and heading to where she knew Chloe's apartment to be.

The door was open when she got there, but when she walked in there was no one to be seen. She heard the shower on behind a closed door to her left, and smirked, knowing exactly what the other woman was getting up to in there. Still, she done a quick scan of the small apartment, making sure Aubrey wasn't home.

Once she was sure, she approached the door, hesitating only momentarily before turning the knob and slipping into the steam filled room. There was no singing this time. Only the sound of Chloe's soft groans of pleasure behind the curtained bath tub.

Beca began to strip silently; more sure of herself now than she ever had been before. Once naked she listened for a moment to the way Chloe's breaths fell from her lips faster now.

She pulled the shower curtain aside slowly, and said nothing as Chloe turned and gasped at the intrusion, her sky blue eyes going wide for the second time that day.

"Beca…" Chloe's fingers came still against her slick folds as she once again felt herself paralyzed in shock. "What're you…"

"I think it's high time I intruded on your privacy." Beca smirked, her voice coming out in a low, seductive drole.

Beca pulled Chloe's hand away from her clit and tugged it gently. She led the red head out of the shower and out of the bathroom. The door to Chloe's room was open and Beca strode confidently inside, secure in the way she could feel the other womans eyes on her bare back.

She laid Chloe down on the bed and pulled the red heads hair out of the loose bun that had been keeping it dry in the shower. She then hovered over the other woman for a while, straddling her lap and looking into her blue eyes, that seemed a shade darker now as lust consumed her.

"I'm going to make this slow." Beca murmured, bowing her head so her breath ran along the outer lobe of Chloe's ear, causing the red head to shiver. "I'm going to make this slow, and painful, as punishment for your lack of respect for my personal boundaries." She smirked as a whimper fell from Chloe's lips.

She took her tongue and licked around the shell of Chloe's ear then, biting and tugging at the lobe once she reached the bottom. With her lips she kissed across the side of her jaw, kissing away specks of water that remained from the red heads shower.

When she reached Chloe's lips she ghosted over them but never kissed them, causing the other woman to whimper again as her lip puckered out. Instead Beca kissed back up the other side of her jaw to her left ear. She moved her mouth down then, allowing her tongue to trail across Chloe's neck as she left open mouthed kisses on the sensitive skin.

She stopped at her partners pulse point, her tongue swirling across it before her lips closed in around it, sucking lightly as Chloe took in a sharp breath and her body went rigid for a moment.

Her mouth continued like this down the length of Chloe's body, though it bypassed her breasts, instead choosing to leave small marks across the expanse of Chloe's toned stomach, as the mussles contracted beneath her lips.

"Beca…" Chloe gasped, her head being light from a combination of her frustration and the younger woman's light touches. "Please…" She moaned, as Beca began creating marks just under Chloe's breast.

"Punishment." Was all Beca murmured into the red heads creamy skin.

Her lips continued down Chloe's inner thigh, but as the red head tried to push Beca's face to her core, the DJ merely pulled away from Chloe's skin altogether and smirked. She could see the other woman's eyes hungry with desire, and the way her chest rise and fell as her breaths became heavier.

She kissed her way back up Chloe's thighs and stomach then, this time placing a soft peck on top of each of her nipples. Her lips then fell against Chloe's. The kiss was hungry, yet their mouths soft and tender as their tongues fought for dominance that Beca ultimately won.

It could have been minutes or it could have been hours before Beca eventually pulled away. Chloe moaned mournfully at the loss of contact, but wasn't left disappointed for long.

Beca's lips kissed once more down her neck and rib cage to her right breast. As one hand moved kneaded the other, her tongue swirling around Chloe's nipple until it stood on edge, biting against it roughly and tugging a little once it was puckered. Her actions were rewarded with a throaty scream and Chloe's nails being dragged across her back, causing Beca to hum against Chloe's tender flesh.

Beca released the rock hard mound from her mouth then and moved to Chloe's left breast to repeat her actions. The hand that had been pulling at Chloe's breast moved away when Beca's mouth replaced it. It snaked down Chloe's taught skin, feeling the way the red heads muscles contracted in anticipation as her fingers ghosted closer, and closer to her core.

Beca could feel Chloe go rigid once more the second her fingers landed on her clit. They circled the mound of sensitive skin tenderly, feeling the way Chloe began vibrating in anticipation. She could hear the red head chanting the word "please" over and over, but ignored it for now, instead allowing her fingers to trail carelessly through her slick folds and back up to her clit as her mouth still toyed with Chloe's breast.

She was careful never to apply pressure, and pulled her fingers back gently every time Chloe's hips bucked involuntarily towards them. It wasn't until Chloe finally released a strangled cry of longing that Beca gave up on her teasing.

She continued to run her fingers through Chloe's folds softly, but now allowed her mouth to move away from the red heads stiffened nipple. She moved her lips down along her taught stomach again, and before long Chloe's hands were tangled somewhere in her hair and the red head was whimpering desperately. When her head finally fell to Chloe's cunt the other woman let out a low guttural grunt of pleasure.

Beca's tongue was slow and deliberate thought. Chloe's fingers dug into Beca's scalp, as the DJ held out as long as she could; her nose skimming the wet pool between the red heads legs. The infectious fumes of the other woman's sex got the better of her though, and her mouth fell on Chloe's cunt where it kissed and bite the tender skin.

Beca's fingers moved slowly in and out of the other woman's wet folds, as she played with the red head's clit with her teeth. Chloe's slow whimpers and moans built rapidly into muffled screams, encouraged Beca to work harder. Her fingers and Chloe's hips built a rapid rhythm as Beca pushed forcefully in and out of the red read, the other woman's hips meeting the slender digits with just as much drive.

Beca's fingers only had to slip into the red head a few more times, before Chloe went crashing over the edge. An orgasm tore through her, her screams coming out of her desperate and throaty. Beca staying in her position smiling contently until the orgasm was through. She then slowly kissed her way back up Chloe's vibrating body until she finally placed one on the tip of the red head's nose.

"You're a bitch." Chloe mumbled once she finally regained her breath, turning to face Beca who lay next to her on the pillow with her arms wrapped securely around the red heads waist.

"I told you, you were being punished." The DJ grinned, her mind becoming lost in Chloe's ravished appearance.

"Well you succeeded. I'm going to have a limp for like a week now." The red head complained.

"I'm sorry. I'll never do it again." Beca chuckled softly, rolling her eyes at the other woman.

"You sure as hell better do that again." Chloe insisted instantly. "I'm not letting you get away that easily."

"Someone's changed her tune." Beca smirked.

"Someone's just had a mind blowing orgasm." Chloe winked, giggling when Beca blushed. "Oh sure, you do all of that to me, but when I dare mention the word orgasm you go red." It was Chloe's turn now to roll her eyes.

"Shut up!" Beca poked Chloe in the side causing the other woman to squeak.

"Or what…" Chloe questioned defiantly, looking Bea dead in the eye.

"Or I'll…" Beca began, though her words were cut short.

"Hey, who the hell… oh Beca!" Both women froze in the bed, both of them locking eyes with Stacie, who stood dressed in nothing but a dressing gown in Chloe's doorway. "We were wondering who was in here with you Chloe."

"We…" Chloe repeated dumbly, her mind not able to process what her friend was doing naked in the door.

"Jesus, Stacie! Come back to… oh. Oh Beca... Chloe. Oh fuck." Aubrey froze, one hand clutching the bed sheets she had wrapped around her chest as the other one hung in mid-air, just about to latch on to Stacie's upper arm.

"It was Beca that was in here with her." Stacie filled the blonde in, seeing nothing wrong with the scenario that was unfolding. "That's who was making her scream like that." She added matter of factly, seeming completely oblivious to the three pairs of scarlet cheeks.

"Please come back to bed…" Aubrey whispered now, averting her gaze from all other women in the room as she chose instead to sigh at the ceiling.

"Whatever you say captain." Stacie winked at the blonde, causing Aubrey's cheeks to darken further, if that were possible.

Aubrey shot a final apologetic look at her best friend and Beca before taking Stacie's hand and leading her back to the other room. Both the brunette and the red head tried to ignore the way Stacie placed her hand confidently on Aubrey's ass as they left.

"What in the name of fuck…" Beca's jaw hung slack.

"I don't even…" Chloe's words fell short. "Were they here when you…?" She still couldn't finish her sentence.

"You think I'd have stayed if I'd caught them two doing the nasty?" Beca quirked her brow at the red head. "I mean you're amazing and all… but I'm pretty sure I'm scarred for life."

"I know exactly what you mean." Chloe nodded, looking at her partner, both of them being unable to supress their laughter at the absurdity of the situation.

"C'mon." Beca sighed eventually, both of them having calmed down. "Let's get dressed and go out for some food… I'm presuming after all these walls aren't sound proof?"

"Sounds like a plan." Chloe nodded in agreement, her face flashing to disgust at the thought of the alternative.


	27. Epilogue: Inception

Chloe was always listening to music when she was on her laptop. Whether she was writing a paper or merely catching up on facebook, she always had her ear buds in, listening to one of Beca's mixes, or some top forty pop song on youtube.

This was probably why she didn't notice when her girlfriend walked into her room. She was busy typing away and bopping her head to some Beyonce, not even realizing as the door creaked open and shut again.

The first time Beca's presence was made known to her in fact, was when the brunettes arms wrapped around her shoulders.

Chloe fingers froze over her keyboard and she snapped shut the lid of her laptop instantly. She spun slowly in her swivel chair then, until she came face to face with the brunette behind her.

"Hey there." She smiled, having recovered quickly from her shock.

"What was that about?" Beca quirked her brow; bypassing all pleasantries.

"What was what about?" Chloe remained deliberately oblivious to what Beca was going on about.

"You, shutting your laptop like that." The brunette reminded her girlfriend. "And don't deny anything. It just makes you look more suspicious." She added.

"That was… nothing." Chloe could feel herself blush under Beca's intense stare. "It was just… it was an English assignment." She mumbled quickly.

"Chloe… you do music production, not English." Beca scoffed.

"Shit…" The red head winced at her own mistake.

"Now come on, show me what it is. I saw my name. I have a right to know." Beca prompted, wheeling her girlfriends chair out of the way and lifting back up the lid of the laptop.

"Promise you won't be mad?" Chloe bit on her bottom lip, watching as her screen re-loaded to the word document she'd had open.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Beca smiled quickly at her, before turning her eyes back to the screen in front of her. "Oh my god…" Her eyes scanned the same line once, then again, then again just to be sure of what she'd read. "Oh. My. God."

"You said you doubted it'd be that bad…" Chloe reminded her defensively.

"Beca's fingers moved slowly in and out of the other woman's wet folds, as she played with the red head's clit with her teeth. Chloe's slow whimpers and moans built rapidly into muffled screams, encouraging Beca to work harder." The brunette read aloud, face going red the further into the paragraph she god. "Jesus Christ Chloe, this is like Fifty Shades of Grey or some shit…" Her voice was now a pitchy whisper.

"It's um… it's actually called uh… Fifty Shades of Bechloe." The red head corrected, her voice muffled as her face now lay hidden in her hands.

"Bechloe…" Beca sounded out the word slowly, letting it play across her tongue. "That's a combination of our names, isn't it?" Her jaw now hung slack.

"Might be…" Chloe was crimson now.

"Chloe…" Beca seemed afraid to ask her next question. "How many… how many of these have you written?" She braced herself for the response.

"That's the last one…" Chloe began slowly, gauging Beca's features to try and determine just how angry the other woman was. "It's number twenty six."

"You are…" Beca paused; shaking her head slowly as a grin slowly emerged on her features. "You're literally unbelievable, you know that?" She couldn't help but laugh.

"You're not mad?" Chloe's eyebrows shot up in shock.

"How can I be mad at someone so spectacularly weird?" Beca snorted, pulling Chloe's chair back over to her so she stood between the red heads legs. "Just promise me one thing?" She asked, leaning down until they made eye contact.

"What?" Chloe smiled; relieved that she was off the hook for now at least.

"Promise you'll stop writing it?" Beca sighed, cupping Chloe's cheeks with her palms.

"I swear." Chloe laughed, twisting her neck to kiss her girlfriend's palm. "No more Fifty Shades of Bechloe."

"Thank god."


End file.
